


Chanson de geste

by stainhermouthred



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alayne is irritated by men, Cersei appears for a second, Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Jaime's oath, Kissing under the heart tree, Murder, Political Marriage, Predator petyr, Queen in the North in everything but a name, Sansa-centric, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, identity crisis, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainhermouthred/pseuds/stainhermouthred
Summary: Jaime comes to Vale to save Sansa from Petyr's clutches but finds out that the girl she became doesn't want to be saved.





	1. Petyr's daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, at least half fanfiction about them tells about Vale but I wanted to write my own take on it as I read a lot of fanfiction where Sansa struggles with her identity and I decided to explore that.  
> It started out as bookverse but the next chapter is more of a book/show mix.  
> The whole things is written so I should update in a few days.  
> Enjoy :)  
> Credit to [the_other_woman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_woman) for being my beta reader, thank you :)  
> (I would apologize for the lenght but I'm not sorry. at all)

Alayne Stone sat in front of a huge mirror in her bedchamber brushing her sparrow hair with slow strokes. She had to apply a hair dye again because the red colour had started to show again and that was unacceptable.

Once upon a time, in another life, she couldn’t imagine hiding her perfect red hair that looked exactly like her mother’s.

 _Sansa’s mother._ Alayne corrected herself. She was someone else and most of the time Sansa Stark was long forgotten except for those moments where her stubborn hair made an appearance. A bitter reminder. Alayne hated Sansa.

As a Stark she had perfect looks and perfect manners as well as a kind and too naive heart which had brought her nothing but sorrow. Once she believed in knights and tales and wanted to be a queen next to the king who would adore her. She was a stupid little girl. That naivety had left Sansa with no family, no home after Winterfell was burnt to the ground and a lot of people who had wanted her either dead or as a plaything

That’s what was left of the daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark.

Sansa Stark knew peace only when she was dead and Alayne was happy to keep it that way. For all people knew, the redhead beauty shared the fate of the rest of Starks. Dead.

At the beginning she used to think about her family, she wondered if everyone was really dead. Bran and Rickon burned by Theon Greyjoy, Arya lost, Robb and her mother … the only person who was alive was Jon. Her… Sansa’s bastard brother.  Once she treated him awfully because of who he was and now how the tables turned. Besides Jon was on the Wall, probably not aware of half the events happening in Westeros.

She tugged sharper at her hair and hissed in pain. Sansa Stark’s life was a horror and she was glad she killed her, drowning in memories would help no one.

There was a knock on the heavy wooden door and she placed a smile on her face and called with a pleasant voice:

“Come in”  She never turned as she continued to take care of her long hair and watched Lord Baelish in her mirror, walking inside andlooking at her with clear adoration on his face.

“Hello father” she said lowly and beamed at him.

Petyr came to her and kissed the top of her head lovingly before stroking her hair tenderly, making her shiver. Her father ,who perhaps gave her too much attention that was appropriate, had plans that could ensure her future and ambitions far higher than her cousin’s lands. Plans that would resurrect Sasna Stark or so he kept saying. She was grateful and smart enough that she could made him share some plans with her, however unintentionally .

“Hello, darling”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes, my darling daughter although I’m afraid that your meeting with Harry must be postponed, I’ve got a message that we’ll have unexpected guests in a few days and I would prefer to see what are they looking for first”

Alayne tilted her head and her smile turned mischievous  “They are hardly unexpected if you know few days in advance, father”

“I always know, little one” he squeezed her shoulders lightly, his thumbs stroking along her neck making her arch a little into the touch. 

“And who is so keen on visiting us?”

“Jaime Lannister with his men” He said nonchalantly, looking at her intently, seeking for a reaction, a weakness. But Alayne had never met Kingslayer and had nothing to fear from him so she just raised her eyebrow.

“Why? Is he trying to claim these lands as well? You are loyal to the crown he  should know that” She said turning around and facing him and frowning a little.

His hand wondered to her hair again, stroking the side of her head  as he spoke in a calm voice “Lannisters are vulnerable, my child. But whatever they do has no impact on our plans at least for now. Be alert as always but there’s no reason to really worry. Not yet.”

She nodded and smiled at him again. “I have a council meeting now, I’ll meet you at dinner” His voice was low and smooth as he spoke. He framed her face and leaned in to kiss her, pressing his lips against hers softly and moving them slowly until finally she parted her own, just a little, allowing him access and he was so tempted to trace her full bottom lip with his tongue, to nip it and explore her mouth fully but he restrained himself. His little Alayne needed to look all proper if she was to be wed to a lord and Petyr could wait. He pulled away and kissed the top of her head again before leaving her alone in her room. 

Alayne closed her eyes for a moment and wondered at the weakness of men.

Petyr warned her that she needed to look, act and even think in her hear as Alayne Stone but then here he was still caught up in the fact that she was a spitting image of Catelyn Tully and couldn’t stop himself from claiming her, touching her intimately. It was clear as day and she thought that she heard him murmuring “Cat” under his breath while he kissed her. Well then, so be it.

The Days went by and nothing was happening.

Only few people knew about the visit and these were walking around tense but the rest of them was caught up in normal life. Alayne spent all her time with Mya gossiping and enjoying herself.

A week later when she woke up, the whole castle was oddly loud and seemingly in chaos. She got herself ready quite fast and left her chamber to look for her father.

Petyr was at the gate and smiled softly when he saw her coming closer.

“What is going on father?”

“We have out promised guests, my dear” He kissed her cheek and earned himself a bright smile from the girl. “It would be better if you got back to your normal activities. I don’t know if he’s aware of you, darling and I don’t feel like sharing just yet”

“Of course, father” she flew and disappeared into the crowd before he could say something more.

She hid with Mya at the top room in a castle and watched with her the arrival of Lannisters. Mya sighed something about Jaime Lannister being someone she wouldn’t mind in her bed and Alayne snorted at that. The man had eyes for his sister only, black-haired Mya didn’t have a lot of chances with him. Jaime rode in with his men and moment later stood in front of her father, exchanging some words. Probably Petyr acting naive as for his arrival, playing the game. She watched his body language and she learnt.

Jaime was changed as everyone. His hair was short, he looked tired and then he had a hand that shone gold in the sun. She forced herself to ignore him for now, focusing on Mya’s chatter. She didn’t care about meeting him and if she had her way she wouldn’t. She was a bastard, no one fit to meet a knight unless it was to be his whore. And she was _not_ anyone’s plaything anymore.

The castle managed to threw a feast in the evening to welcome the guests, a small one but a feast nonetheless. Alayne hadn’t seen her father all day and was hoping that she could stay away from this celebration of nothing. She sneaked into the gardens, sprinkled with snow and walked around thinking about what could have brought Lannisters here. Yes, she had no desire to even look at them but then she didn’t  have the luxury of staying ignorant. Father taught her that she _needed_ to notice the new moves in the game.

“You lost your way to the feast my lady?” Alayne whipped her head around and saw one of Lannister men walking towards her. His wavering wavering told her that he was well in his cups. She didn’t need an encounter with a drunk.

“Actually, I’ve been on my way to retire, thank you, good Ser for your concern” She gave him her most beautiful smile and walked in the direction of the castle but was stopped but his hand wrapping around her forearm.

“I merely wish to show you some good time, my lady”  he smelled like wine and his eyes seemed unable to focus on one spot for a long time.

“I am no lady, Ser” Alayne said and with a sharp tug released herself and ran away in case he decided he wanted to take her by force. She guessed she was lucky, she had a blade on herself but using it would mean being brought before Jaime Lannister and probably a whipping for injuring a soldier. She didn’t even fear the punishment, just wanted to stay out of sight.

She was focused on not falling over her gown which wasn’t as big as gowns of noble ladies but it was still not meant for running around. While she looked under her feet she hadn’t noticed much in front of her and next thing she knew, she collided with someone. She should fall back from the force but an arm around her waiast kept her up and steadied her. Relieved, Alayne raised her head to apologize quickly only to see an amused Jaime Lannister looking down at her.

“I apologize, Ser. I didn’t look where I was going. Please forgive me” Alayne kept her head up but her eyes were straying above his shoulder.

“And that has nothing to do with my man who just went into the very same garden?” he asked, curiosity clear on his face but no sudden recognition which calmed her somehow.

“I haven’t seen anyone in there, Ser. Perhaps I missed him” She shrugged and took a step back making him release her. She was about to spin around and walk away but he stopped her.

“You won’t even step in for the feast?”

“I find the noise to be too much for me today but I won’t stop you, Ser Jaime. It was nice to meet you” She wished it was this easy.

“I’ve had enough as it is but I planned to go for a walk, perhaps you could accompany me”

 _No._ she thought. “I’m afraid I’m not a suitable company for someone like you”

“What’s your name?” he looked at her with a small smile and Alayne realized that she had no choice but to talk to him. He knew who she was. The question was, did he knew her or Sansa?

“Alayne Stone” she said, her chin raised high.

“Stone? A bastard then?”

“Questions serve you in getting information, what’s the point of asking something you know already?” she almost glared at him. Almost.

Jaime chuckled and gave her his arm which she regretfully took.

“I never knew Littlefinger had a daughter.”

“Very few did”

“Still, it’s interesting. I came here to establish his loyalties as him taking over the power had been unexpected, poor Lysa fell to her death but just before she had managed to marry him, I wonder, why the rush in marriage?”

They were walking towards the dark part of the garden and Alayne started to get nervous. “My Father found it in himself that he loved Lady Lysa. As she had been loving him for years now, she didn’t want to wait any longer and they got married immediately. There is nothing wrong with love, Ser Jaime”

“No, there is not.” He stood suddenly and spinned her around  “You’re very beautiful Alayne” Girl felt herself blush and worried at the same time what exactly he wanted to achieve with this comment.

“Thank you, Ser”

“I knew few females as beautiful as you and you remind me one of them.” Alayne’s heart started pacing as he watched her intensely. She hoped that her face gave him nothing. “Now, I haven’t seen her in few years but if my memory serves me right, your hair was red, little wolf”

Alayne frowned. “Red? That would look ridiculous on me and I’m quite fond of my own hair, thank you”

“Sansa...”

Girl took a step back, her expression offended.

“I don’t know what you want from me, Ser. My name is Alayne and I do not wish to take part in these games. If you excuse me, I’d like to retire, my father will be worried.” With that she left.

Jaime Lannister had no right to get into her newly created life and demand of her to be Sansa again. She was dead and the man should accept it. She stormed into her bed chamber and took few breaths, trying to calm herself before her father came to her. It was their routine, they would do their thing during the day and in the evening, her father would come and share some things that happened with the lords and sometimes she would give him  some information that she heard by accident.

“I’ve heard that you met Jaime Lannister, sweetling” Alayne jumped a little, she hadn’t heard her father come in, somehow she couldn’t focus today.

“I did. He’s handsome” She smirked at her father and sat down on her bed watching older man as he stood in front of her with  a frown on his face.

“So they say, did he tell you anything interesting during your little talk”

Alayne smiled at him ready to tell him that he had recognized her but she had it handled but stopped for a second. If Petyr behaved in a different way than yesterday it would alarm Jaime. Sansa wasn’t naive enough to thing he wouldn’t notice and despite Petyr’s affection to her, she had no doubt that the person he cared the most was himself. She didn’t blame him, it was very reasonable behaviour but that didn’t change the fact that she needed to watch her own back.

“No, he said that he came to establish loyalties, asked about Lady Lysa, I told him about your love, father, nothing interesting really” she shrugged lightly.

“It’s hard to believe he didn’t recognize you, he lived with Cat for a moment and you’re a spitting image of her” he was watching her, waiting for a mistake, unfortunately for him, he taught her the art of deception himself.

“Lady Catelyn Stark had red hair just like her daughter. Once they were gone no one would look for any further resemblance, trust me father” She could see Petyr wincing at the use of “Stark” instead of “Tully”. It was really sad that such a small thing could get a rise out of him.

Petyr nodded to himself. “You’ll meet him few times but they should be on their way soon enough. Don’t worry, child”

“I’m not worried, father, now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to sleep now” She stood up and walked him to the door, opening it  and wishing him away for a few minutes of peace.

He turned and before she could say anything he framed her face with his large hands and kissed her. It was happening more frequently and while it wasn’t exactly unpleasant it was a little disturbing considering how he insisted on her calling him her father. That didn’t stop him from pressing his lips against hers, first softly, then harder, moving them and pulling her closer by the waist. She allowed it and even responded, opening her mouth so his tongue could explore her mouth, her hand closing around the clasp on his cloak as every move of his mouth made her heart beat harder and harder, the anxiety getting even stronger. Yes, it was pleasant but she was not his, father or not.

His tongue touched hers gently making her breath hitch and her fists curling tighter against his clothes. His own moved from her waist and gripped her hip, pushing her into the doorframe, his mouth relentless in their attack, she could hear him moan lowly, the pit in her stomach growing, his hand started roaming along her body a little too freely and she pushed him away gently. The moment they lips parted she could hear him moan “Cat”  before his vision seemed to clear.

“Goodnight my child” he said, stroking her cheek one last time and walking away.

Stupid men with their weaknesses. Alayne thought how these impressionable creatures were still treated more seriously when they could be influenced by so little as woman’s body. So easy to anger and control. They started wars for women they wanted, she thought, thinking about Robert Baratheon, not for the good of people but for a girl. Sansa used to think it was romantic, to love so strongly. Now, it seemed stupid.

She banged her head against the doorframe willing the anxiety away. Soon she would be married to Harry and away from her father and King’s Landing and everything.

“Will I get a kiss like that too?”

Alayne wanted to bang the intruder’s face into the wall but bastard or not, she was still well mannered.

“Can I help you, Ser Jaime?” she asked in a clipped tone.

Jaime Lannister came closer, smirking down at her and she wanted to slap it off his face. He was infuriating and dangerous and she wanted to rest.  “I believe I asked for a kiss like the one you just gave your father, lady Alayne” He said, his voice smooth and pitched low.

“I am no lady, Ser. I would appreciate some rest now.”

She was quick. She managed to spin and almost close the door. Almost. His gold hand got in a way and then he was just stronger than she was, opening the door and walking into her bed chamber.

“As a guest, you should respect wishes of these living in the castle. In this case, I would like you to leave as the hour is rather late.” Alayne lost all of her forced charm, glaring at the man in front of her instead.

“Why Alayne, what happened to your sweet nature?” he was coming closer and she was painfully aware that the behind her was a heavy wardrobe and she could do nothing to escape. Then again, escape would mean weakness. And there was only one weak person in this chamber.

“Disappeared with your appearance, Ser” She lifted her chin and stared into his face.

“That was quite rude, wasn’t it? Sansa Stark would never allow herself such impoliteness.” He said, stopping few feet from her and watching. Alayne knew what he saw, the girl once meant to be a queen. Cat’s daughter. Not her. Not Alayne. But someone long dead.

“Good thing Sansa Stark is dead. Or so the rumours say. I just can’t understand why you keep bringing her up”

She was looking at the man, the odd sadness in him striking her but beside that that look of determination. She never once thought what would happen if he recognized someone she used to be, she just assumed she’d fool everyone. But then again, his room was in the other part of the castle, he sought her out.

“You know that every time Littlefinger looked at Sansa in Red Keep, he saw her mother? He lusted over a little girl because she reminded him of Cat. Now I had few talks with Catelyn Stark. Do you think she’d like her daughter to be tainted with his hands, his kisses?”

“Why should I care? Talking of the dead serves no purpose” Alayne said calmly, his jaw started clenching but this time it wasn’t a desired effect. She needed him gone.

“By all means, let’s talk about the living, is it a custom here to give in to passion with your own father or should  I inform the lords to have you send somewhere else?” His face turned serious for a moment and Alayne couldn’t believe her own ears and started laughing.

It was loud and had a hysteric edge to it but she couldn’t help it.

“Are you serious?” she asked still laughing “You come into my chamber uninvited, accuse me of being some dead girl who is wanted for treason of the crown and should be beheaded and then accuse me of incestuous relationship with my own father and all of this from a Lannister who himself is being suspected of sleeping with his own sister, you have some nerve, Ser”

He was mad at her and while she hadn’t meant for that to happen, she needed a line of defence. What Petyr was doing with her just endangered everything just as she suspected it would.

Jaime took two deep breaths and looked at her with such tenderness in his eyes that it should make her heart melt had she let her guard down.

“I swore a sacred oath to Catelyn Stark. To see her daughters safe and preferably home as well as never raise a hand against a Tully or a Stark. Now I don’t know about the younger Stark but I’m sure that being with Littlefinger is opposite of safe, my lady. Let me take you from here and see to your safe return home” his voice was sincere and believing him would be the easiest thing in the world. But there was one thing, she was no longer a naive little girl. Alayne looked him in these eyes that begged her to listen and decided that he deserved to know something.

She took a step closer with her head tilted up to look him straight in the face. “I’m going to tell you something, Ser Jaime. Sansa would believe you, she longed for a knight to come and save her. She was naïve enough that a simple lie about an oath to her mother would make her go. But you are a Lannister. I have no way of knowing if you are telling the truth but then again it does not matter since I’m not your Sansa. I’m Alayne. I have no illusions, Ser, if you are so convinced that I am a Stark girl, you’ll take me by force either to the King or straight to your sister. Nothing I’ll say can stop you.”

He looked hurt but Alayne waited for that look of determination to disappear from his face. No such luck.

“You would rather stay here with a man who just waits for you to give up your virtue to your husband to claim you? Who calls you Cat even though you did what you could to lose your family features? To let your house die?” he asked quietly.

Would she? It’s not like she didn’t know what Petyr wanted from her but it was better than being beheaded by Cersei.

“I will not take you anywhere you’re not willing to go, lady Sansa. I will admit that you were the reason of my arrival, I am not the only one who knows about you but I wish you no harm. I’d like to speak to you again, my lady if you allow it, of course.” His smile was gentle and his voice warm and so calm compared to few minutes ago.

“Why should I agree? You’re not willing to get to know me, you only care about the dead one. Why should I talk to you again?” Alayne asked, her tone still hard.

He took one of her small hands gently, his warm and big one covering it, holding it gently and said: “I wish to talk to _you_ , my lady. And if you could do me a kindness of not calling lady Sansa dead. I believe what I said and nothing you’ll tell me can change my mind. Now, I bid you goodnight” after that he bowed to feather the lightest kiss against her knuckles, his lips barely touching her skin and making her blush before leaving her chamber.

The door closed loudly leaving Alayne breathless in her chamber.

He could’ve dragged her right then and whisk her away to be judged. Or kill her on the spot. She wasn’t as arrogant as to believe that he would be convinced that she’s not Sansa. In theory keeping a façade near him had no sense but she wasn’t sure who Sansa was anymore. Just like she said, the girl was dead. There was a part of her that wanted to believe him that he would take her away and protect her. But she was not naïve. She needed to be careful so she wouldn’t end up in lion’s den again.

The next day was relatively normal if you didn’t count red cloaks walking around. She hadn’t seen Petyr or Jaime the whole day until it came to dinner that they all ate in great hall again and this time she got informed that her presence was required.

Unusually she was sat on the main table next to her father. The hall was loud and full of people chattering about either politics, battles of their latest whores. Alayne blocked out their speech, instead focusing on her goblet of water and food in front of her, taking interest only in Petyr’s conversation with the lords closest to them. Sweetrobin was put to bed early and Mya was not here so she was left without a real companion. She cut into her pie, quietly, sneaking glances around and had a feeling that there was something missing here. There was an empty place across from Petyr and her stomach turned at the realization who it belonged to.

Few moments later Jaime sat down there, smiling at her politely. That wasn’t good. He should ignore her. Her body tensed and she felt Petyr’s hand resting on her thigh, rubbing slowly, trying to calm her down. She lowered her eyes and focused on nibbling her food slowly.

She felt her father’s hand moving higher up her thigh and squeezing a little, not releasing her, as if he wanted to let everyone know that she was his possession. Of course Alayne was almost certain that no one saw but when she sneaked another glance she could see Jaime staring  at Petyr’s arm and the man himself watching the knight. She groaned low in her throat at their behaviour and managed to catch an amused look from Jaime and a glare from her father before she focused on her food again feeling a firm pinch to her side. A warning of sorts.

“How long will you and your men be staying again?” Petyr’s voice was clear and cut through the haze of her mind like a razor.

“Few days only, now that we know exactly who you stand with, we won’t bother you. We’ll finalize out agreement and be on our way soon enough”

“How do you enjoy Vale, Ser?” asked Alayne smiling sweetly at Jaime. Petyr gave her another pinch but she was playing at court long enough to know what she was doing.

Her father leaned down and whispered into her ear so close she could smell the mint of his breath and feel his lips fluttering against her  earlobe “What do you think you’re doing?”

Alayne turned and gave him the same sugary smile Jaime got. “Just being a good companion, sulking during a dinner with guests is ill-mannered” she said quietly.

“I enjoy it, I admit that I hadn’t been here for a while but not much has changed. Just people but they come easily and leave even faster from my experience”

“I only wish you could meet the lord of the Vale, perhaps tomorrow, one of my lords will introduce you to him” Petyr cut in.

Jaime looked more excited than he should and Alayne wondered if he was aware that the lord was a sickly boy.

“That would be amazing but I guess there’s no need to trouble the lords, maybe your lovely daughter could accompany me? I’ve heard she’s quite close with lord Arryn”

 _Lovely daughter._ If she wasn’t polite she would have snorted at that.

“Of course, Alayne, you’ll take SerLannister to see Robin tomorrow, won’t you?”

“Of course, father, with pleasure” her answer was perfectly polite but the second her father busied himself with the goblet of wine, she glared at the man in front of her.

About an hour later she was standing in her chamber eye to eye with Petyr and fighting. “Why do you draw attention to yourself? Don’t you think it’s only a matter of time when he realizes who you are?” He was mad, pacing around her place as she studied her floor.

“I didn’t do anything father. It was you who requested my presence at the main table and yesterday it was an accident, I can hardly be rude and just refuse a little talk when he explicitly asks for it” she said quietly trying  not to anger him further.

“He did not ask for it at the dinner table. You started it” he came to her and raised her chin with his hand. It wasn’t a rough gesture but startled her nevertheless.

“I was sat in front of him, it would drew attention if I did nothing, I am a polite girl after all, the courtesy requires some attention to our guests.” She said slowly, her voice hitching. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. She didn’t want him disappointed in her. She owed him her life, she wanted him to trust that she knew what she was doing and that it wouldn’t destroy his plan.  “I’m sorry father, I was doing what I thought was right”

Petyr sighed and took her in his arms, his hand in her brown hair, embracing her. “Shhh, it’s okay, my little, don’t be upset, it’s okay, he’ll leave soon and there will be only you and me again” he was stroking her back and her hair and whispering comforting words to her as she cried.

When she finally stopped, he kissed her goodnight, this time with the door closed so he didn’t exactly hurry, biting her lip and exploring so when he finally pulled away her lips were swollen and she could still taste him after he left.

Few moments later there was a knock on her door. She could feel a headache coming from everything that was happening and her day was not over yet.

Alayne allowed Jaime Lannister to come inside.

This time though instead of throwing some snarky comment instead of “Hello”, he bowed a little, again taking her hand into his and yet again brushed the lightest kiss against her knuckles, the touch she barely felt, a strong contrast to the kiss she experienced just moments ago with her father. She could feel herself blush at the simple gesture and had to fight a smile that was trying to appear on her face.

“Lady Sansa” he said before letting go of her hand.

“Alayne”

He ignored her. Instead he was looking at her lips and Alayne was briefly worried that he would start something. Then she licked her lip and the taste of Petyr still on her mouth reminded her that she probably was a sight after a goodnight with him.

“Do you enjoy his affection?” his tone was curious but cold at the same time, his eyes still not leaving her lips. “He’s possessive that’s certain, watching me like a hawk while grabbing you shamelessly at the table. Did you like that, my lady? Or his kisses that were so passionate that left you with your pretty lips all swollen and who knows what else he’s done with you? Does it thrill him and you that you say you’re his daughter? He calls you his child after kissing you like a lover why not just say that you’re his young mistress, that would certainly be easier?” his words were harsh and cold and cut through her easier that they should.

She never wanted any of this. But what choice did she have exactly?

Alayne found herself taking two steps back and looking at him with wide eyes. She blinked rapidly willing away tears. Jaime looked like he didn’t exactly believe what he had said. His expression turned sullen and the lines on his face got deeper before her spoke this time with remorse in his voice and gentleness as if he was afraid of spooking her “I had no right to say that, my lady. Please forgive me, I don’t trust this man and it pains me to see you under his influence”

Alayne only nodded  trying to calm her nerves and the shame that was burning in her chest.

“After all, I came here to talk to you, not to make you detest me even further.” He smiled at her and there was something self-deprecating in his smile so different from his Lannister smirk that she found it in herself to forgive him for this outburst.

“What is it that you want to talk about, Ser Jaime?” She asked showing him to sit down on an chair. He fell on it heavily and took a deep breath:

“I was wondering, what can I say to convince you that I have no desire to see you hurt. Beside the fact that I haven’t kidnapped you yet of course” He watched her shift a little, uncomfortable. “I was wondering Lady Sansa, have you met Lady Brianne of Tarth?”

Alayne frowned a little, the name unknown to her. “I don’t believe I had the pleasure”

Jaime snorted at her polite answer.

“Tell me, little she-wolf, can you keep a secret?” she flinched at the name and saw something resembling pity in Kingslayer’s eyes. She nodded once.

“You might not know Lady Brianne but Littlefinger does. Brianne was a knight at the service of Renly” He saw Alayne’s eyes widen at this revelation “When Renly died she was accused, your mother took her in, claimed she was innocent. You might have heard some of these in King’s Landing. She made an oath to bring you and Arya back to Catelyn Stark. Same as me, she watched me make my oath. When I came back to Red Keep with her, I had every intention of keeping my word. You were there but I waited for the right moment. Of course I haven’t expected the murder of the king and Littlefinger snatching you away. What I mean is… If you won’t come with me, Brianne will find you. I don’t know where she is exactly but I’d prefer you weren’t bond in another impossible arrangement when you could just leave.” His eyes bore into hers and she considered just cutting him off, telling him it was madness and she didn’t know what he was talking about.

“If it’s true …” she started and saw him scowl at the “if” “then I can just wait for Lady Brianne”

“And what if he moves you again? What if she’s not here fast enough? What if he decided to take you because he’s waited long enough for Cat?”  there was fire in his eyes that she hasn’t expected, something that looked like caring.

“Why would you care so much. The sworn oath was to return Sansa to her mother, wasn’t it? But her mother is dead. Lannisters made sure of that” her voice was void of any emotion. “No one to return her to”

Jaime tightened his lips and curled hand resting on his lap into fist. He looked ready to burst out again. “I’ve broken an oath in my life. Probably more than one. You, lady Stark, are my last chance of honour. I’m not looking for vengeance for Joffrey’s murder and I’m not so keen on getting back to the capitol now with the mess with the Sept. Come with me. I’ll get you somewhere safe.”

She watched him stand and come closer until he was maybe two feet away, looking  slightly down on her.

“You’re delusional if you think there’s any safe place left” she whispered, her eyes flattering, deep sadness suddenly overwhelming her and she focused not on his face but on a point somewhere above his shoulder.

“Your home” he said equally quietly.

“Burnt to the ground” her voice quivered and she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

 


	2. The Red Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this chapter and really nervous to post it at the same time.  
> And well, if you read some of my stories, you would know that I like drama. It shows here. ( Also the characters are more of my headcanon versions )  
> Also it might be irritating that I'm not naming any lords of Vale but I don't know them well enough to pull it off and then I like to keep as little characters in my stories as possible since it's easier to operate.  
> Also you can see the split personality that Alayne has but it will be more visible in the next chapter  
> And yes, this chapter is even longer, I think I'll split the third one in two parts because it's huge.  
> Anyway, enjoy ;)

He was looking at Alayne… not Alayne, Sansa, with her cheeks stained with tears that didn’t seem to stop and felt at loss. The girl didn’t trust him at all and he couldn’t really blame her but then when he saw Littlefinger’s hands on her, groping her and pinching at the table he wanted to cut off his hands. Then he came and saw her lips swollen and dark from his kisses and he felt rage flowing through his veins. She got a burn of it, poor girl.

And now he offered her something that she considered a complete lie. Her home.

The truth is, he knew she had no home, no family left but everything was better than being on mercy of his sister or this perverted son of a bitch who wanted her because she was a Tully through and through. The thought alone made him so angry. She was an innocent and got punished first because of her name now because of her looks and never really for something she had done. Judging by her break down, she just got reminded of that as well.

“Sansa…” he said gently, his flesh hand touching hers carefully, slowly and when she still didn’t seem to notice him, her grief apparently crushing her, he moved his hands, both of them this time, up her forearms, his green eyes never leaving her face. Watching her unfocused eyes as she mourned the loss of everything and everyone she cared about. She was so young and so beautiful, more beautiful that Lady Stark ever used to be.

When his hand reached the insides of her elbows he pushed her gently so she made few steps backwards until her knees hit the bed and she sat. He considered hugging her, giving her comfort of his arms but then again she was right. She was not the girl he knew, he never even got to know Sansa alone. She might not take kindly to him forcing a comfort on her so he decided on something she could easily reject

“Sansa, sweet girl, come back to me. You suffered so much, it’s time you got your life back” he kneeled in front of her and took her hands gently and rubbed his thumb over back of her hand, sometimes straying to go over the delicate ivory skin of her wrists, feeling her pulse. “You’re alive, Sansa. You survived. House Stark will not die because you survived. Your family would want you to live and your mother would kill Littlefinger herself if she knew what he was doing to you.” She still seemed to be out and he tried bringing her back, speaking her name softly over and over again.

When she failed to react again, he realised that there was something wrong. So far he thought that she was just protecting herself with insisting on him calling him Alayne but she wasn’t ignoring him right now. She didn’t seem to react at all to her real name. Dreading the outcome and almost wishing that she just was in a shock and out of it, he called softly “Alayne, Alayne come back to me” she moved, just a twitch of her finger, easy enough to miss before her eyes cleared up and she was looking at him and he shouldn’t care. And yet, he felt his heart breaking a little for the girl in front of him.

“You won’t give up, will you?” she asked in a small, sad voice.

Jaime gave her his best smirk “Not a chance, my lady” he could feel her small hands squeeze his a little and his smirk turned softer. She seemed calmer now, that was good.

“You, Ser, are a reason my engagement is being put off” Jaime looked at her and thought that he arrived at just the right moment. When she was still free.

“Sansa…” he saw her frown lightly and it seemed so genuine, it was wrong. “Alayne… I meant what I said that you are my last chance for honour. Please allow me to take you from here”

It was almost as he was swearing to her, he was already on his knees, begging her to let him serve her. The only thing was, she was not requiring an oath from him.

“Tomorrow, at dawn before the castle rises” She said, her eyes suddenly insanely serious, boring into his, he couldn’t remember her looking with this kind of intensity, ever.

Jaime smiled, he seemed to develop a habit of doing this around her. His very own lady to care for, who would have thought. “As my lady commands” he help up her hand and kissed her knuckles goodbye. He wasn’t sure why he started doing that but he enjoyed seeing the blush appear on her cheeks, lovely rosy colour that made her even more beautiful in his eyes. Not to mention it gave him the excuse to touch her flawless skin.

Next day, he woke before the sun and got ready, as well as he could with his one hand. It was getting stronger and he was able to swing a sword and while it took some effort he was a good swordsman. Not as good as he used to but not everyone knew that. He sent red cloaks away a day ago and now there was only him left.

For some reason there was something wrong but he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly. He walked to her chamber and slowly pushed the door open. It creaked and he walked in slowly only to be greeted with a sight he has never expected.

His blood run cold as he watched Sansa standing in the centre of the room, her face void of emotion as she stared blankly at the body of Petyr Bealish laying on the floor, eyes wide open, bood spilled from the deep cut on his neck. The man was dead and Jaime saw blood dropping down from the blade that killed him. Blade that was crimson red and being held by the same small hand that  his lips touched yesterday. The hand that was now stained with his blood.

He supposed he should feel repulsed by his fair maiden but the only thing he felt was the need to get the blood of her so no part of Littlefinger touched her anymore. “Sansa” he called her and cursed himself immediately.

“Alayne” he tried and she turned her head, her expression hollow as she looked at him. She looked like a ghost, ready to disappear. The quiet was deafening and was cut through the clatter of a dagger slipping from her delicate hand.

It was what he needed to get his thoughts together. He was too shocked by the scene before him to remember that they needed to hurry. Now more than ever. “Alayne, we need to go”

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?” He asked and could feel anxiety rising in him.

“We’re not going anywhere. You wanted to help me, go on” Her eyes were incredibly focused again and that focus was on him. She went to the basin  standing on the stool near the mirror and started scrubbing at her hands until the water was crimson red just like the blood on the floor.

He was frozen in his place as he watched her get rid of the redness. He watched her empty the basin and filling it again, this time though she didn’t use it to clean herself of this awful man, no. Now she was dipping her beautiful hair inside and he watched her as she was moving her hand through it, using some sort of oil and for the first time in years he could see a tiny bit of her red hair.

“You keep standing there, Ser, help me. I need to get rid of the dye.” He blinked and moved to the basin that had a moody coloured water inside and with disbelief started to rub the substances that he now realized wasn’t an oil into her hair, watching as the red was coming out and tried asking again: “What are you doing, we’re supposed to be on our way now”

Sansa looked at him with irritation. “Your plan was to rescue me from Littlefinger and ride away. He promised me to show me as Sansa the day of my engagement. That was obviously not happening with you here. I need their support if I want to rebuild North or even get safely to Northern families.” They rubbed at her hair for a while in silence.

“Why is he dead?” Jaime asked finally.

Sansa’s face lacked any emotions when she answered “Does it matter?”

No, he supposed it didn’t.

“You wanted my trust Ser Jaime Lannister, here’s what I need you to do. You will go to the lords and tell them why you really came here and that shockingly you did find Sansa. You will tell them that Petyr forced me to be his daughter to protect me and to give me what’s rightfully mine but kept delaying it. And then that you found me. With the dagger and Petyr dead. They’ll come for me. None of them really noticed Alayne, Sansa will need something as recognizable as red hair to help her” she explained calmly and Jaime realized that it was a game. A carefully planned one that would end with Sansa winning. And he was a pawn. Suddenly this sweet girl reminded him of Cersei but he detested that comparison.

“Sansa…”  this time she reacted. With a delay but she did.

“Is there a problem, Ser Jaime?” she asked, rubbing her hair almost viciously.

“None at all, my lady. Your wish is my command” he said, pushing her hands away and finishing her hair off far gentler than she has. “All done”

She nodded in thanks before telling him to get going.

Jaime sent out some servants so they could go fetch lords for emergency council. He was waiting for them in one of the rooms, pacing. When they all gathered and gave him the most hostile looks they could manage he told them Sansa’s story. He realized it was ridiculous since it was the purest truth but after the events in girl’s bedchamber everything seemed to be false.

“Now I’m going to tell you something that you might not necessarily  believe to be truth. But I found Lady Sansa in her bedchamber today, as I was trying to convince her to leave this place for all, and found her with dead Petyr Bealish at her feet. She sent me to you. To verify the last part at least.”

Every word felt like a lie on his tongue. The guards were sent and soon enough the body of Littlefinger was dropped on the ground as well as the weapon used and behind him, a figure with a wide hood over her hair and face was brought in, being kept firmly by the guards.

One of the Lords came closer and pulled the hood down and if Jaime wasn’t so confused himself he would’ve found the reaction amusing. The moment Sansa’s beautiful face came into view, framed with red Tully hair, the poor lord took few steps back as if she could bite his head off.

Now that he thought of this, she just might.

He turned his attention to Sansa again as her eyes were shining with tears, her lip trembling. She looked like she was scared of what she has done.

“The Starks are not all dead after all”

“You’re sure it’s her?”

“She looks just like Cat, of course it’s her”

The lords continues their chatter and Jaime decided to step in. “Release the poor girl, she had enough captivity for a lifetime”  Guards didn’t listen but thankfully looked at the council and soon enough Sansa was being released.

He watched her get condolences because of her brother Robb and Cat. He watched them ask her where was she as she told them about tortured Joffrey put her through in a very few words as if she couldn’t bare remembering. They pitied her, they were her people after all or at least they belonged to her family and promised her help. Jaime was sure that at least half of them was laying through their teeth but it was good enough for now. There was only one thing remaining and one of them asked the question that has been burning in his mind:

“What happened to Baelish? Kingslayer says you killed him, my lady. I find it hard to believe that lady so delicate and of noble birth would commit such an act” _Blubbering of a fool_ thought Jaime _She has no gold to pay you for your pretty words_.

Sansa raised her hand to stop him and said in a quiet, remorseful tone… “I didn’t want to… He… He came to me in the morning, telling me that Sweetrobin, I mean, Lord Arryn has taken sleeping potion last evening and it was ten times stronger than the usual one and that it was the end. That he could have the castle for himself… I have known my cousin such a short time but I loved him…And he was killed by Lord Baelish” her eyes filled in with tears again “And then he tried to … he kissed me… he did that… because I remind him of my mother… and then he tried…” she started sobbing, her hand covering her mouth for a moment and Jaime felt his heart breaking for her “I didn’t mean to… I lashed out, I just… he killed Robyn” She cried and the whole council was sitting silent.

Jaime stayed back as he looked them all welcoming her, treating her like their own. Her quiet but sure words that Robin should have a funeral as well as Littlefinger. The lords did everything she said, seemed a bit lost after the events and the loss of two of most important people in the Vale. Sansa was the third being Robin’s cousin. They were hers after few sweet smiles and confident words. After she gave them all their tasks, delivered as suggestions only, she was left alone with Jaime himself and he felt nervous. She was a girl of eight-and-ten and she was making him anxious.

“You did good, Ser” she said, wiping off her tears. Jaime just shook his head.

“You could have showed yourself ages ago” he said.

“And I would. The day of my engagement to Harry the Heir. But then you came in and Lord Baelish became a little too insisted. I thought that I’d be able to do it so Robin would live. But he was too rush in this. And it was the truth what I said. The engagement kept being put off and as you said he wanted me a little too much. Now I’m free. No one here will dare to lay a claim on me. Not after what they saw.” That answered nothing.

“You could have done it on your own”

Sansa looked at him irritated again. “Have you ever met Littlefinger? He has a silver tongue and revealing myself as Sansa when I was not claimed by another would only trap me further. I needed him gone so I could get their full attention” She kept her distance from him but it felt as if she was right there, in front of him.

Jaime wanted to say something, perhaps ask if killing Baelish was her plan from the beginning even though he was wary of the truth but the redheaded wolf continued. “You fulfilled your oath, I’m fairly safe, you can go back to your life now” _I have no life left_ he wanted to say. For some reason he thought that red wolf standing in front of him wouldn’t really care.

Oh he could go back. Pretend that his sister, his lover hadn’t become a mad shell of herself, a vile drunk and sunk himself deep in her cunt. Feel whole again. And to his king. To Tommen, hoping that he could protect at least this one.

 “I have sworn to see you safely home, Lady Sansa”

“And I have told you, it is burnt to the ground” she said but unlike the last time her words were loud and clear, her chin raised up. Then she moved few feet closer to him and continued: “I have no home to come back to but I can build myself one. I’m safe here for now, you have fulfilled your oath, Ser Jaime. You can go back to your King” _Our king. To my son._

“You are not safe, Lady Stark. To claim otherwise is simply naïve” he said slowly, wondering if the girl in her longed for a home so much that she was blind to the world. After all she said almost the same thing to him the day before.

But she wasn’t a girl. Actually for a moment he understood Littlefinger who kept calling her Cat because here she stood, a young woman with such a fierce determination and confidence that he felt like it was Catelyn Stark, judging him yet again. The difference was Catelyn Stark didn’t play him, just demanded vows from him.

“I have no delusions, there are people here who wish me dead or sold, Ser. But as you have seen, I made my move and some of these lords are friends to me. That’s more than I had before and I ask for nothing more. Return to King’s Landing, Ser Jaime. King Tommen needs his Kingsguard”

Tommen did need him. And he was Lord Commander of  Kingsguard.

“Then I guess this is a goodbye, Lady Stark” He wasn’t sure when they moved but they were standing face to face with her raised just slightly to meet his eyes.

“This is a goodbye. Have a safe journey, Ser Jaime.” He smiled at her and reached for her hand, bowing and kissing her knuckles looking at her face to see that lovely blush appear on her face again. After that he left, there was a long way before him but he was coming back to his family at last.

Sansa Stark was not what he expected and he was wondering if she would live another year. If so, perhaps he’ll hear about her in the capital, the lost Stark returned to the North. She was changed that was for sure and he had yet to see the stupid girl Cersei kept talking about. Stupid girl or a murderous bitch. That’s what she called her. A murderer of a King. He wasn’t sure what to believe anymore. All he knew was that he was coming back to his lover. And his duty.

Cersei was still a drunk and seemed to be half mad but her cunt was warm and tight and just like he remembered so he could forget for a second that she was mad at him. And he missed her, her skin, her hair and her body. The only woman who he has ever been with. When he moved inside her he felt alive as if his life had no purpose, not a real one at least unless he was with her. His cock buried in her cunt. His mouth on hers, her moans reaching his ears, spurring him on. They were one, just as they should be.

When he finally spilled inside her he got off her and laid on his back.

“Did you find her?” She asked, watching the ceiling of the chamber, seemingly talking to no one.

“Who?” Jaime tried to sneak an arm around her, to  get her closer to him after weeks of absence but she brushed him off but at least finally was looking at him with anger that seemed to become her permanent feature.

“Don’t treat me like an idiot, your knights told me that you stepped in to Vale. Now we have no business in Eyrie so I’m  asking, how is Sansa Stark?” Jaime looked at his sister, fuelled with rage for a girl who was never a threat and for the first time considered laying to her. In the end though he answered slowly as if the wrong word could set her off.

“Alive.” He said and there was something that sounded like he was impressed by the girl in his voice that got flames in Cersei eyes burn harder.

“Why? You were there. She murdered our son, why is she still alive?” she made a move to get out of bed but he grabbed her and yanked her back.

“She’s alive because I made an oath not to harm a Tully or a Stark.”

“I can’t believe no one there thought to give her back to us. She’s a traitor to a crown” Her rage was burning bright but instead of infecting him, it was tiring him. And he was worried that she would order slaughtering Vale for something like hiding Sansa. He knew his sister was losing her mind sometimes.

“No one knew about her, she was pretending to be some bastard since Joffrey’s death”

“She shouldn’t be alive. That murderous bitch should be rotting for years now and you keep telling me about an oath made to a dead woman.”

“If it helps, she came out as Sansa when I was leaving. She might not live another year” he said it in nonchalant tone but seeing Cersei’s smile or more like a grimace told him that it was not enough.

“What would help was seeing her head brought to me by you, dear brother”

Cersei was blood-thirsty. She was angry that she was born a woman and in a way he understood. Then again, he never cared for power, when she asked him to be the Hand of the king, the position that required ruling from him, he refused. She tried to convince him few more times but it was final, he never cared for it, the most he bared was being Lord Commander of Kingsguard. His twin was different. Sometimes when he was watching her fighting with Margeary Tyrell for influence on Tommen he had an impression that she wanted to push their son off the Iron Throne and take his place.

When he left she made such a mess that the Sept got involved, locking the Queen and Loras Tyrell away. The exact same thing happened to her later and he could hear about her walk of shame. Somehow, he was glad that he wasn’t there, trying to clean up the mess that was Red Wedding aftermath. It took him a while and then the Vale. When he came back Cersei was free and out for blood.

He stayed there guarding the King and watching his sister putting in motion some greater plan with no details for him as always. He wasn’t exactly bothered by that what he found interesting was that he started hearing rumours of some movements in the North. Not only that but that battles were led by a mysterious figure with hair red as flames. He knew that there was a Red Woman, a priestess in the  North currently but somehow he couldn’t see her in battle.

King’s Landing was too busy with religious affairs to care what was happening in that icy wasteland as they called it but the travellers mostly kept whispering. The figure that led the men into battle and took it upon themselves to execute leaders. His mind slipped into thinking it was Sansa once or twice but then he remembered that she was a lady. Not a warrior and dismissed the thought.

Few months later when there was to be the final trial for Cersei in the great Sept, for the first time he heard the  new name for the figure. The Red Wolf. The second he heard that he lost his speech. The whispers continued about the Red Wolf uniting the North and all he could think about was how he used to think about her as a red she-wolf. _But it couldn’t possibly be …_

His thoughts were cut short by Cersei ordering him to guard the door to Tommen’s chamber. She said that she was not going to appear on a trial and he was aware that a trial will take place regardless of her appearance but found it alarming.

He realized why an hour later when the wildfire took the Sept down along with all the people inside. And his sister stood and watched all these people burn with a smile on her face. He knew that Tyrion once compared Joffrey to Aerys. Jaime couldn’t shake the feeling that he was looking at one now. _Burn them all…_

He couldn’t turn his head away from her then, not believing in what he saw. And he didn’t. He watched her triumph and then watched her yell as Tommen was nowhere to be found and then cry as they realized  he jumped and looked at his body at the bottom of the tower. She sobbed and screamed and had no one to blame this time and that’s what seemed to torment her the most. Jaime should be mad with grief as well, he knew that, but he couldn’t find it in himself, that rage. His last child was gone and he knew that it was Cersei who drove him to that point. His sister that loved her children with all her heart and after losing two of them at the hands of murderers, had driven the last one to this point. No, it wasn’t rage and blinding grief like it was with Myrcella. He knew Tommen the least but he was a sweet child and the more he looked at his dead body the more he felt loathing at the very sight of Cersei.

He looked at her when she was crowned the Queen, finally, just as she wanted and the disgust in him was only increasing. She was looking at him too, challenging him to stop it but he was done. Looking her in the eyes as the crown was place upon her head he thought about the Red Wolf and wished that it was in fact Sansa, that at least little she-wolf made it, she deserved it more that Cersei did that crown.

When few months later the legend of Red Wolf was loud in all Seven Kingdoms he felt pride and enjoyed new Queen’s rage at every new news. She knew who the figure was as well as Jaime and was sending him hateful glares blaming him again for nor killing Sansa. He didn’t care.

When the Dragon Queen came with three dragons and his brother he was prepared to die. He supposed he would be the first one since he was the one to kill her father. No mercy for a Kingslayer. Denearys had dragons and unless Cersei wished to kill everyone with wildfire there was nothing to be done but to surrender. Jaime doubted that even the wildfire would help. Apparently the new Queen was a dragon and could not be burnt. He was thrown into a cell along with Cersei and a lot of other once important people before the trials and waited for death.

The dungeons were dark and moist and filled with moaning of the prisoners. He didn’t say anything and ignored his twin most of the time. He should be snarky and confident but he felt nothing. He wondered where is Brianne and would the Dragon Queen spare her or use her as her knight since the wench was better than most men. Then his mind wondered to the Red Wolf. Sansa Stark, kin to Ned Stark that took part in Robert’s Rebellion. Would she be yet again punished for her name only?

He didn’t know how many days has passed when he was taken from the dungeons and brought to the throne room. Here she was, young and beautiful with characteristic silver hair and violet eyes, sitting gracefully on the Iron Throne. His new Queen. His executioner.

Next to her was his brother, Tyrion, with that awful scar on his face, with a beard this time and looking at him without betraying anything on his face. Or maybe Jaime just stopped being that good at reading people. The last time he saw Tyrion, he told him the truth about Tysha. His brother hated him.

He was thrown on his knees and he supposed he could as well submit. “My Queen” he bowed his head.

“Do you know who I am, Lannister?” her voice had a commanding tone to it so strange on such a young girl.

“Daenerys, Dragon Queen, it was easy to recognize you once you flew here on a dragon” he couldn’t stop himself and got a glare from her that could probably kill him on the spot.

“Do you know who was my father?”

Jaime was not afraid to die. But he did not want to hear about how he killed a king over and over again, especially since he knew the young queen wouldn’t listen to a word he says.

“Your Grace” he said with as much respect in his voice as he could master “I know why you brought me here. You know what I did, and certainly no one let me forget. I know what’s next for me and I just have a small request” he was looking at her almost pleadingly and Daenerys looked like she was surprised he talked this much and like she wanted to just burn him on the spot.

“What’s your request?”

“A moment with my brother, Tyrion, in private. Then your will is going to be executed.”

“Or I could take care of you now” she said coldly.

“That’s why it’s called a request, your Grace” he should probably shut up if he wanted that conversation to happen.

She could do whatever she wanted but he needed to talk to Tyrion.  These were his last moments and he needed him to listen.

Dragon Queen took a glance at Tyrion and Jaime held his breath. His younger brother had every reason to refuse, why would he want to talk. He’s heard more than enough from Jaime’s mouth. His heart was racing as he watched dwarf’s face still giving away nothing and then finally nodding. Daenerys ordered her soldiers to escort them to the nearest chamber and guard them and gave them few minutes. Jaime thought that it would be enough for the pit in his stomach to disappear but the moment the door of the chamber closed behind them, it only seemed to grow tighter.

“I am so sorry. I know that you don’t want to hear it but I am. I would undo it if I could” Jaime said finally.

“You’re right, I don’t want to hear it” cut Tyrion before rubbing his beard. “Cersei will die tomorrow.”

“I figured.” He didn’t know what to say. Here he was, not seeing his brother for more than a year and having the last conversation of his life and he was at loss. Then he remembered thinking about the Red Wolf in his cell “Have you heard about Red Wolf?” he asked.

“I did” Tyrion snorted. “And had hell of a time explaining to the Queen that Sansa was actually doing us a favour uniting the North. She wanted her dead as you probably know”

Jaime nodded. Finally he managed to say something more. “Don’t let her kill Sansa. The girl is innocent and she has no interest in Iron Throne”

“Oh I know, I’ve written to her few months ago when the whole bullshit with Red Wolf started. She’s rebuilding Winterfell though I would argue about her innocence” Jaime’s eyes widened. _Little wolf has come home._

“The problem is dear brother, that I don’t think I want to see _you_ dead”

“We both know that’s not true after… everything”

Tyrion actually rolled his eyes at him and started pacing the room. “I didn’t want to see you but if I wanted you dead your bones would be in Casterly Rock next to father’s. Especially since no one expected it from me. No, brother, I don’t want to see you dead but I don’t know how to keep you alive”

“Maybe that’s better. If I lived, where would I go? My children are dead, I will not be Kingsguard that’s for sure. I have nothing left to live for”  he sounded resigned but it was the truth.

“I’ll figure something out” said Tyrion and Jaime found it ironic because before they parted their roles were reversed, his younger brother was sentenced to die and Jaime tried to save him. But Jaime was guilty.

“Think fast, the Dragon Queen will burn me in few minutes”

“She wants to behead you, don’t worry about the burning” Tyrion deadpanned, deep in thought and Jaime found himself chuckling. The pit in his stomach loosened a little.

The guards soon came in and brought them to the throne room. He was pushed to his knees and without a word lowered his head, hearing whispering of the queen, too quiet for him to understand. He tried not to think about Aerys and that he saved people but no one knew. No, he tried to think about something pleasant to calm his racing heart but the most pleasant memories of his life have been of Cersei but he couldn’t do it without seeing the burning Sept or Tommen’s dead body along with it so instead he thought about afternoons with his brother and of the Rock, of jumping off cliffs as kid. Then his mind strayed and he remembered the pretty blush on Sansa’s face when he was half-mocking her with being chivalrous and at the same moment as he heard the blade of a sword being unsheathed, he felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 


	3. Lady of Winterfell part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've decided to make two parts of that chapter since it was absurdly large, longer than the first two combined.  
> I told you that Alayne/Sansa with split personality would appear and here we go, chapter 3.  
> Also let the connection start! This chapter is un-betad so everything that's wrong with it is completely my fault. And I would actually like a comment about what do you think ;)

Jaime Lannister was an hour away from Winterfell. He’s been riding for weeks to get to this icy land after he was banished from King’s Landing. He still couldn’t believe that his head wasn’t on a spike. When the Dragon Queen took him  to the throne room and looked down on him from the Iron Throne, he was ready to die. And yet, Tyrion somehow convinced her to let him live Apparently he told her about Aerys and his love to wildfire and that awful story about Brandon Stark and his father. Jaime didn’t think it would convince the Queen, Aerys was her father after all but he suspected that her respect for Tyrion played its role as well.

As a result, Jaime Lannister was banished from King’s Landing and couldn’t come back unless he had a death wish. Tyrion later told him that queen ordered him to go to Winterfell to help with rebuilding and then he could go wherever he wanted to go, not counting the Capitol. Apparently Sansa Stark and Denearys formed an alliance that allowed North some independence since it was too big to control from King’s Landing anyway and in return Sansa was to assist in any military help that the Queen would require.

Which translated into: Sansa was the Queen in the North in everything but a name.

When he last saw her, he was wondering if she was going to survive another year. He never imagined what she would achieve. Little red wolf managed to surprise him.

He remembered the castle from a few years back when while it was not as grand as Casterly Rock, it was still impressive. What he saw right now was a sad view.  He could see that the building of the castle started but it was just a beginning. It will take years to finish. Beside that there was only one building from stone, the rest of them were wooden cabins but he could see that the focus was on the wall around everything. It was smart, she needed protection.

Lady of Winterfell didn’t come to greet him. In fact he was taken by the guards and led through the crowd, who was too busy with work to pay any attention to him at the moment, and taken to the room in the stone building which looked a little like council chamber in Vale. He was instructed to wait till Lady of the house would come. He sat down on a chair and about half an hour later the door opened and he was greeted with a sight of Sansa Stark and two guards at her sides walking into the room.

Sansa Stark. The Red Wolf. Lady of Winterfell.

She stood there proud and tall, finally in her _home,_ wearing furs and a heavy gown, with her red hair in a simple braid. She seemed to relish in cold that was everywhere as it was a comfort of its own, her pale skin flushed. When he looked at her a moment longer he could see one or two scars on her face and her eyes that remained as serious as ever.

“Lady Stark”

“Ser Lannister. I’ve heard that I’m not the only one who owes your brother a life” she said, sending the guards away. His sword was taken from him before he entered and he noticed a small dagger at her waist. She was cautious.

“From what Tyrion told me, you owe it to yourself. We’ve heard echoes of your deeds in the South, Red Wolf”

Sansa looked like she was fighting a scowl. “My name is Sansa Stark and you’d do well to refer to me as such. The Red Wolf is a name whispered by small folk only.”

“It suits you.” He offered wondering if she hated him still.

“I’ve had a raven from the Queen that you were send to me so you could help rebuild Winterfell.”

“So I’ve been told” said Jaime carefully, she didn’t look too happy about it. Then again why would she?

Sansa looked like she was fighting with herself and he knew what she was going to ask him before she even opened her pretty mouth.

“What did Tyrion say that she let you live? You might be a Kingslayer and that’s bad enough but it was our Queen’s father.”

“My name is Jaime. And that’s a story for another time. Perhaps the same time when you tell me more about the Red Wolf” She nodded, way too calm for an answer like that but then again, she was the daughter of winter.

“The Queen also wrote that it’s entirely up to me if I accept you.” Her tone turned cold. “You have no debt to me and have been a knight most of your life. I will have no use of you in rebuilding Winterfell”

_So I truly have nothing left to live for._

He could feel his jaw clenching but he couldn’t really argue with her could he? He had one hand, the gold one was more than a symbol than something useful.

“I would think that letting you go would make you happier, Ser” she said, her eyes clear that she cared very little for his mood. “Brianne of Tarth has found me. She’s one of my knights, currently training the youth. I will have no use of you in building but I saw you train in King’s Landing, you can stay if you want, you can fight and you can train my people. It’s up to you. Now if you excuse me, I need to go back, I’ll see you at supper”

They left the room, Jaime getting his sword back and his red wolf showed him where he could find the Maid of Tarth herself.

She was right there swinging the dummy sword as some poor newbie who seemed to be mostly running away than even blocking the attack. All around them people practised and he realized that mostly there were kids or lads barely shy of seven-and-ten.

“You went from serving the King to teaching sword fighting? I would feel offended” He called and saw her knock the sword off her opponents hands before turning to him and he might have imagined it but it was a shadow of smile on her face at his sight.

She left the poor lad and came closer to him and yes that definitely was a small smile on her face. “Jaime Lannister, you are alive after all”

“Why all of you people want me dead?”

“I’m glad you’re alive actually.” She walked them to the side and they sat down on the big

“Me too. Just a shame that in this icy wasteland”  he murmured and Brianne looked at him weirdly.

“If you asked, Lady Sansa would allow you to leave and explain to the Queen.”

“And where would I go? I’m banished from King’s Landing, and the Queen has made my brother heir to Casterly Rock. Most of my life I have been Kingsguard and I lack a hand if you forgot. At least here I can get  chance to kick your ass” he smirked at the woman before him. “How long have you been with her?”

“Not long. A year and a half, I think? I’ve heard that she has revealed herself in the Vale. But when I arrived she was long gone and with her half the bannermen. The next time I managed to locate her took a while mostly because when I’ve heard the rumours about Red Wolf I was sceptical. I offered her myself as her sworn shield and Lady Sansa accepted. Then I rode into battles by her side, protecting my lady.”  She finished with dignity and pride and he felt jealous. Once when he was a boy he wanted to serve like that and feel pride but then his knighthood turned into some cruel joke with Aerys’ murder. 

“Wait, rode _with_ her into battles? So it wasn’t a rumour? Lady Stark actually rode and fought? I didn’t know she could use the sword”

Brianne looked even prouder. “She told me that she picked up on it in the meantime. She’s not the best, sometimes not even good as she says but mostly she led them. Lady Sansa told me that she didn’t enjoy it and would prefer to avoid it but the men wouldn’t follow her after the battle if she wasn’t with them every step of the way. She needed to prove herself to them over and over again.”

“Our Red Wolf has claws”

“She does. And now she has earned their respect and rebuilds her home”

“So the fighting is done?”

“Hopefully. There is one more rebel village but she thinks that she can convince them to give up”

“Had enough fighting?”

“The castle won’t just build itself, Jaime. She wants it more than she does anything else.”

_Yes, she does._

Moment later he proposed an opportunity to get her ass kicked by him in sparring and while he knew it would be quite difficult, he was willing to try. It was a while since he swing a sword and while it worked at his disadvantage it also was enough time for him to forget how good it felt. It put the fool mood he felt after the meeting with Sansa aside and instead there was pure excitement flowing through his veins not wavered even by the fact that it was Brianne who knocked him on his ass, twice. After the second time, he noticed that they were being watched by Lady of Winterfell herself and he could almost swear that there was a small smile on her face but it disappeared almost immediately.

Since he was staying, he decided to put at least one real smile on her face. If only for satisfaction it would give him to break the Ice Queen.

He walked in the direction of the hall when he would have supper with Sansa but his way was being blocked by few lords who seemed really offensive and as much as he itched for the blade, Jaime didn’t really want to start the first day in Winterfell by injuring some idiots.

“You should leave this place, Kingslayer” said one of them, or snarled would be a better way to describe it.

“I happen to be invited” he said in a clipped tone.

“Leave Winterfell, Lady Stark has had enough suffering at the hands of your family but now she has us. I don’t care what lies you told the Queen in the South that you’re not dead yet. Leave”

“Lady Stark allowed my stay as I have spoken to her earlier today” _Don’t start a fight on the first day._ He kept telling himself.

“Very well, stay. But don’t be surprised if one day you wake up without another hand” hissed one of them and Jaime had enough. His left hand went to the sword  but before he could pull it out there was a clear voice calling from behind him:

“What is the meaning of this?” Jaime could swear they took a step back at the sight of her. He turned his head and saw his Queen of Ice, wearing a dark green woollen gown that contrasted with her red braid, her eyes so blue and sharp and … angry.

“Ser Jaime Lannister is my guest, how dare you try to draw him away when I have explicitly told you that I welcome him in Winterfell if he so desires?” she asked her voice quiet but threatening .

“My lady, you know who he is, you know about his family” the lord was trying  to knock sense into her but god Jaime wanted to laugh because if anyone knew about how cruel his family was it would be Sansa.

“I do and better than all of you combined. You are under my protection and in exchange you were supposed to trust my judgement. I’m telling you if any of you tries to raise a hand at Ser Jaime I will not hear what kind of injury you suffered why he defended himself. Let me remind you Ser, that he is the best swordsman in Seven Kingdoms and that has nothing to do with his house. Am I clear?” Jaime could see the fire in her eyes as she said her words, not once raising her voice making the meaning of them even clearer.

“Yes, my Lady. I’ll leave you to your meal”

They left with as much dignity as they could master and Sansa and Jaime joined the great hall to eat. “great hall” was smaller than what it used to be of course since it was very temporary. He sat across from her and while they ate, observed her. There were few other people here as well, Sansa mentioned that normally they ate a little earlier because their work finished before dark but lords and she had other duties that took a bit longer.

Jaime watched her, she was composed and calm, perfect for her new role. He noticed that she was still a beat or two too late when someone called her by her name, that probably stayed with her after Vale when she didn’t react at all when he called her “Sansa”.

She didn’t eat much and when she was finished, she waited patiently for him  before asking if he could join her in her solar. He supposed he couldn’t really decline. When she meant solar it a small room with two comfortable looking armchairs, a desk scattered with correspondence and shelves with books. She gestured to one of the chairs and he sat down while she assumed place next to her desk, standing.

“I have a question, Ser Jaime, and I’d like you to answer truthfully if you can” She said, shifting a little and he realised that his little wolf was nervous. He leaned in on his chair, resting his hand on his thighs as he watched her squirm. He supposed that no one else would notice, she barely moved but it was there. He probably should stop calling the Lady of Winterefell, little wolf. She was a woman grown and braver that many knights he knew. A She-wolf.

“Ask, my lady Stark”

“Did you want to come here? Or are you here because Queen needs someone to report on whatever I’m doing with North?” her eyes hardened by just a little.

Jaime thought about what he kept saying about the North being icy wasteland and smiled shaking his head a little. He remembered that he wanted to make his Ice Queen smile so he answered:

“The Queen made a suggestion that I could help with rebuilding but wanted me gone from the King’s Landing, I could have gone anywhere, I chose to come to you” there it was, almost a smile on her beautiful face. Almost. “Of course, my lady, you’ve given me quite a cold welcome” he mocked her and she rolled her eyes before sitting down in the chair next to his.

She watched him for a short moment before opening her mouth again.  “I’m not quite sure what to do with you, Ser Jaime. I know what I have said before was harsh but it doesn’t make it any less true. I could keep you as my guard probably since you promised not to raise a hand at a Stark but my bannermen will rally. I can’t do anything like this until they get used to you. I’ll have to find something to you that will keep them from prostesting”

Jaime straightened his back and looked at her big blue eyes, once so innocent, now holding years of suffering and experience. He took one of her hands in his left gently, just as he did in Vale and helped her up before saying: “Lady Stark, I’m at your command in whatever and whenever you want” he smirked at her because he wanted to get  a reaction out of her and when nothing happened he lowered his lips, never breaking the eye contact with her and brushing them over the back of her hand, he could feel a little scars under his lips as he lingered for a moment before retreating and watching her blush just like she did in Vale.

He walked then because there was nothing left to say. She was colder than Alayne but he had a feeling that she was also more honest. She was right, she had no need of him either in building or taking the power because she already had these. And that meant no more lies, no more games. Just them. Jaime and Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell.

Jaime spent a lot of time with Brianne now, helping her train people and talking. More often than not he curiously asked about that rebellion she mentioned when he first arrived and found out that Sansa was still sending ravens trying to reason with them. His wench was worried that it would end up in a battle and that Lady Sansa had no desire to weild her weapon again but might have to. He still couldn’t believe that the lady would lead the battle but was proven wrong already by Brianne herself so he didn’t voice his confusion. What he voiced however was the fact that he kept noticing the Lady herself watching them.

“She doesn’t know why you came here” said Brianne swinging her sword at him while they sparred.

_Neither do I._

At night he couldn’t sleep, the corpses of his family coming to him in dreams demanding answers on why exactly he didn’t protect them. If it wasn’t them then it was the Dragon Queen, beautiful and very young woman ordering her dragons to burn him alive. These nights were hard enough that he left his bed and wondered around Winterfell trying to clear his thoughts. Often enough he would see Sansa on her way to godswood probably kept awake by her own demons. He never approached her and never entered the place, something keeping him back but he watched as she walked there, wiping her tears with quick movement of her hands, escaping to the holy place.

One night she stayed there a lot longer than usual and he worried. He didn’t believe in gods, the godswood was just a pretty place with none of the holy meaning but he respected her need to be there, wasn’t about to intrude before. But now he couldn’t stop himself, walking carefully among the trees and trying to find a figure clad in a night. The place was dark with the moon being the only source of light there. It took him longer that he’d like but finally he noticed her sitting next to the pond under the oak tree, shaking violently.

“Sansa?” he called softly but there was no reaction from her so he walked few more steps and tried again, louder this time. “Sansa, are you alright?” When she gave no indication that she heard him he came closer and noticed that her shaking was a result of sobbing, her eyes glassy, cheeks stained with tears as she was staring at her own reflection in the water and chanted “I’m sorry, I am so sorry, I killed you, I’m sorry.” With every apology a heartbreaking sob left her body. It was barely audible and not yet has she looked up at him. Her hands were clenched in folds of her gown so hard her knuckles went even paler than her usual skin tone.

“Sansa” he tried again and didn’t get a reaction as before so  he knelt in front of her and that was the moment when she turned her head to look at him but it was as if she hadn’t registered who he was, like she was talking to another ghost. “I killed him. I killed my own father” her voice was hoarse and hitched at the end of the sentence. Jaime breathed out before cupping her face with both his hands metal and flesh as gently as he could and moved closer so his face was all she could focus on. “Listen to me, it wasn’t you. It was Joffrey. It was not you. You didn’t kill your father. Or any other member of your family” His voice was firm and the girl in front of him because that’s how she looked like, a lost girl, frowned in confusion, tears still streaming down her flushed cheeks.

“What family? He was all I had and I stabbed him with my dagger.” Girl started shaking again, sobs wrecking her body and Jaime felt his heart racing. She wasn’t talking about Ned.

“Look at me” he commanded, stroking his thumb over her jaw trying to ground her at least a little. Her vision was still blurred, he needed her back. “You’re not Alayne Stone nor a bastard. You’re Sansa Stark and you are home. Sansa, you killed because you had to, he was _not_ you father” she looked confused and he took his hands off her face, instead touching her waist and briging her closer to water, holding her firmly. She looked at him scared and he tried to calm her down “Don’t be afraid, just look at yourself” 

He was sitting behind her, holding her with both his arms, basically pressed against his chest as he told her to just look. She was looking but not seeing  so he helped her :

“She doesn’t look like a bastard does she? You hair is red, Alayne was keeping it brown but that’s your Tully red, after your family, your mother Cat. You have her looks but both of you have more Stark blood that you cared to admit.” His voice was quiet, barely above the whisper but sure and he noticed that her eyes started to focus on her own reflection. “Look at yourself finally in your home, just like you wanted. You fought for it so hard. You are Sansa Stark and you are where you’re supposed to be, Alayne Stone is dead. Let her die, Sansa. Let her die.”

He saw the moment when she came back, her eyes clear and sharp before she closed them tightly and let few more stray tears escape, her sobs dying out. Jaime held her for a moment longer then tried to release her gently. He managed to slid his hands from around her and pull back a little when she gripped his flesh hand with her own and turned to him, nails digging into his flesh. “I don’t want to know why you were here. But thank you.” Her voice was still small and hoarse from crying even though she really tried to sound sternly.

“You’re welcome, now hide your claws, little wolf” he said with a smirk and she released his hand as if she hadn’t noticed that she was harming him. She opened her mouth to say something but he was faster. “Does it happen often?”

Sansa looked like she was about to lie but honestly he saw her in that state few times already and would knew, the girl seemed to reach the same conclusion because she turned her face away from him but answered evenly “Few times a week”

Jaime would like to say that he was shocked but he suspected as much. “Does someone know about this?”

Sansa made a face that was supposed to be a smile but turned into a half-grimace. “Brianne does. At least I think so, I told her what happened in Vale and she has explained me few times so that no one approached me when this happened. Not here, they’re used to me visiting godswood but when we were travelling and fighting.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, breathing in and thinking.  Jaime found himself staring at the girl, watching her face and how a thin scar ran just under her jaw as if someone tried to slice her throat, then another one at her temple. Her red hair was let loose for the first time since he’s seen it in Vale and he kept calling her girl but now that he looked at her body he realized that Sansa Stark was a fully grown woman probably nearing her twentieth nameday. Beautiful and brave.

“Why did you come here?” she asked turning around, her whole attention on him.

“I noticed you were gone for a long time, I wanted to make sure you were alright” he shrugged, she was _not_ okay when he found her and he wasn’t going to apologize or make up excuses for this.

“I meant Winterfell. Queen said that you had a choice.” Her blue eyes were shining, boring into his, making it unable to look away. “Why did you come here?”

“I came for you”

Sansa shook her head. “That’s not enough”

“For me, it was. I’d prefer one familiar face that despises me over thousands of strangers in the Free Cities or Essos.” She smiled then, it wasn’t big but it was so much more than these shadows of emotion he’s been seeing on her face and he felt a little lighter inside.

“I don’t despise you, Ser Jaime.” She stood up gracefully and he followed her lead.

“I’m glad to hear that, my lady” they walked back and parted their ways after he bid her goodnight with the kiss to her hand. If she was annoyed by now because of this, she didn’t show it.

When he slept he had exactly the same nightmare as usual but this time behind the ghosts of his family he could see flashes of red hair and he took as much comfort in this as he could waiting for the morning to come.

He hoped he’d get to spend some more time with her in the following week but Lady Stark was as busy as ever and the only glimpses he noticed of her were when she stepped by to see him train her people but even then there was no word from her. He trained and spend time with Brianne and managed to form some sort of alliance with younger people who knew him as  a Kingslayer but also as a good knight. That was some consolation.

He was glad for Brienne though since she was keeping him in the loop at least a little. “The news came from  the rebels, they rejected final offer. Lady Sansa is really angry, the small party is leaving tonight so they can get to the village tomorrow morning”

“You’re coming with her?” Jaime asked and almost lost his balance as Brienne swang a little too close to his head.

“No, she commanded me to stay and make sure there won’t be unnecessary conflicts.”

“I can help with that” he said smirking that she needed to take few steps back at his attack. He was good with his left hand when he came here but he was still improving and that gave him a thrill.

“You won’t need to” said Brianne “From what I’ve heard, Lady Sansa, takes you with her”

That revelation make him land on his ass from the hit of a dummy against his arm. He was half shocked at that and half annoyed at Brienne for springing it on him mid-fight.

But she was right.

Maybe an hour later some boy came running to tell him that Lady of Winterfell wished to speak to him. He went there immediately, wondering what exactly was she thinking to take him with her. Opening the door to her solar he was ready to start with a jest about her lowering her standards in soldiers to these with missing limbs but stopped in his tracks as soon as he entered hearing door slamming closed behind him.

Sansa Stark was fuming, pacing around the room, not in her usual gown but in breeches with the dagger at her side and a thick woollen shirt. He took a moment to appreciate this tall woman, with all her curves apparent in these clothes from the swell of her breasts, heaving right now from her irritation to her small waist and a curve of her bottom. He could feel his mouth getting dry as a flash of want went through his body and quickly focused on her face instead. “That’s quite inappropriate clothing for a lady, isn’t it?” he was smirking and wondered if she was going to use her dagger on him.

“Did you expect me to ride and then possibly lead my army in a gown?” she sneered.

“I’m sorry, my lady. I meant no offense.” He said quickly. Sansa nodded and then finally stood still.

“Brienne surely already mentioned that we’re going to take over the rebel village. We’re leaving at down.” She looked like she wanted to dismiss him but he interrupted her as always.

“She did. She also said that you’re taking me with you. Why? You do know that I have only one…”

“Yes, one hand, I know.” She interrupted impatiently and only now he noticed just how angry she was, just like Brianne said. “But I can’t have you stay here, some of my people wanted to ambush you. Not that I worry too much, Ser, but injured people are of no use to me, I’ve taken precautions. You can be my advisor in this expedition”

“As you wish, Lady Stark. May I know what happened that made you so upset?” furious would be a better word but he could play in being polite for a moment.

Sansa glared at him and she looked so much like Lady Catelyn for a moment that he felt something heavy in his chest at his thoughts about her body earlier.

“I am to go and take over a village by force because the lord has more pride than reason and this probably will end up in a fight. I take no pleasure in spilling blood mindlessly and that’s what it is since they are the only one left rebelling.” She said it in a menacing voice. “Not to mention that I’m taking away people who could have spent a day at the wall and then with their families after they were done, instead I’m taking two days of their life for nothing really” she sighed and sat down behind her desk glaring this time at  a letter.

“Maybe there’s a way to avoid the battle” he said cautiously.

“Perhaps and I hope that if you see one, you’ll let me know because I have tried to reason with this man with no result”

“Show me his letters” Jaime simply said and walked around to stand next to her as she pulled out all the messages and started to tell him what exactly she wanted from these people and what arguments they were giving her. And while he thought that she called him out on his pride in anger but soon enough it was clear that the man was loyal only to Boltons who from what he knew, were defeated long ago, both Roose and Ramsay Bolton killed by Red Wolf herself.

She was smart and had some experience but not enough. They talked strategy for long hours, him giving her tips and warning her that they will notice him and hold that against her, she needed to make them believe that he was on her every command, every word or her own people may rally with them. She looked at him strangely at that but let it go. Finally the they needed to move, Sansa went to give last instruction to her replacements and Brienne and he retrieved his sword, relieved to keep in hand the real weapon and not the training one.

To his surprise, Sansa had him ride beside her at the front for  the whole journey. They continued talking about the strategy and he wondered why they repeated some things that they agreed on in her solar. When he tried to ask she shot him a warning glance and delicately pointed with her chin at the lord behind her listening to every word out of their mouth. She seemed to try to get them trust him more. He smiled to himself at her effort but before he let the flattery get to him, he remembered what he said to her. They would try to divide loyalties. He needed that trust.

After few hours of journey she announced that they were an hour away from the village and they set up a camp to rest at least a little. She was perfect, making sure that everything was done, that the fire didn’t show their location, since they already knew that she was coming, they didn’t need to know when exactly. Jaime was watching her from his tent though journey made him wary enough that he fell asleep soon enough.

He woke to the shuffling next to his tent and opened his eyes only to see Sansa Stark looking at him with a small smile and regretfully he got up to the sitting position, yawning. She was sitting next to his tent and looked flushed from the cold.

“I worry that it won’t work” she said quietly, the smile disappearing.

“The small army you brought is enough in case they decline, don’t worry” his voice was just as quiet, the camp seemed to be asleep.

“I’m not worried for our safety, I don’t want to take part in bloodshed” 

“Sansa” he really shouldn’t be talking to her with no honorifics but it was important. “If something goes wrong, you don’t have to be in the fight. You’re responsible for the North, endangering yourself while there is no one to take over is irresponsible”

“Believe me, Jaime, there is a line of people wanting the North after me.” It was the first time she called him with just his name and the warmth spread in his chest. He opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him with her raised hand. “They are loyal and they treat me with respect but when we’re more secure they will try to marry me off so their heirs will have the North. And I need to be with them in battle. Robb would.”

“They would be proud of you, you know that right? What you did, it’s extraordinary. Your parents and Robb… they should be proud with what you achieved” he saw her duck her head for a moment and fought the urge to touch her face and stroke her cheek.

“I hope you’re right” she gave him another small smile this time with a sad tone to it and left because the camp started waking.

They moved within two hours and despite Sansa’s worries it went quite smoothly. Quite. They assured small folk and the knights that if they surrender at the order of the Queen, they would not be prisoners and will leave normal lives just needed to bend the knee to Sansa and that was all. The leader of the village was enraged, calling her a traitor of her own blood if she sided with Lannister and telling everyone how she was married to one Lannister and was conspiring with another and only a fool would side with her. Sansa listened to this with clenched jaw and when he finished, she calmly repeated her conditions.

He stood in front of her and said “No” loudly and clearly and threatened to skin everyone who would follow her. The moment Sansa ordered his arrest, he moved quickly, too quick for anyone to stop him and threw a knife at her, the blade sinking into her side. The reaction was immediate, Jaime went to the man and restrained him while two knights went into defensive position near Sansa.

Jaime worried about her but he could see her pale face as she still stood and pulled a weapon out of her own side, breathing heavily. She clasped her belt with the dagger a little higher, putting pressure on a wound before  stepping  from behind her knights.

“The punishment for this is death. I warned you. Multiple times and you, my lord, made an attempt to injure me nevertheless?” her voice was a bit choked but there and he bared his throat to her.

“The attempt was to kill you, not injure you, you spent too much time in lion’s den, you’re one of them now” he sneered.

Sansa nodded, her face getting paler and paler by the second and Jaime worried that she’d faint. Her expression stayed sullen though as she looked at him. “Give me your sword”

“My lady, maybe I should … “ He wanted to do it for her but deep down he knew.

“The crime was against my land and I am to enforce the law. Give me your sword, Ser”

He swallowed his desire to be her knight and handed her his sword. Jaime watched a woman of Stark’s blood hold up the sword as she made the traitor kneel. It was clean. It was fast. It was merciful in a way, thought Jaime. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the bloodied blade, didn’t hear Sansa saying that there would be new master of these lands, barely noticed one of the knights staying behind. What he knew was that Sansa insisted on walking out of these place on her own feet before nearly collapsing few steps behind the gate. One of her knights had caught her and that’s how they went to their camp where a measter took a look at her.

Jaime sat down in his own tent and cleaned the blade slowly, carefully. She could’ve ended up dead. Again. He remembered telling her that thinking that she’s safe anywhere is incredibly naïve. He wondered if perhaps he wasn’t a bit naïve himself in that aspect. When he finished he decided to go see her.

Her tent was barely bigger than his, still he could get in to see her laying on her back under some cloth as a cover, her arms bare and revealing some more of her scars.

“If you came to tell me, I told you so, you can leave, Ser” she said but it was more of a jest than anything else.

“I came to tell you, you stained my sword” he faked his offence and watched her roll her eyes.

“That’s the second time you’ve seen me with blood on my hands, Ser, it’s unbecoming” Jaime decided that she must feel quite good if she was joking with him.

“No more than you asking for my sword to do it” his smile was warm and friendly when he sat down by her side.

She looked a little too drowsy and when he joked if he’s sleeping beauty needed a nap, she murmured “I had milk of the poppy. For pain. Tell me, Jaime… Ser Jaime” she corrected herself with a small frown on her forehead.

“Jaime is fine” he said lazily.                          

“What do you want from me?  Others want money and castles and titles and they deserve them, of course. But what do _you_ want, Jaime Lannister?” her voice was weak and eyes were closing the milk of the poppy working and before he could answer her head fell back and she slept.

He was glad that she did because he had no answer to that question. Not yet.


	4. Lady of Winterfell part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last chapter! This thing is a long longer than I thought it would be.  
> There is some sexual content here and then there is the ending that might not satisfy everyone but I wouldn't have it any other way.  
> There are again nameless lords here and Lord Blackwood that I googled, nothing's changed, even potential suitor for Sansa has no name. This is both: me not being familiar enough with lords and the fact that for my characters he didn't matter enough.  
> I'm glad I could write this story and I'm glad that it's longer than I originally planned, I wish you could tell me what do you think about in your reviews but first, enjoy chapter 4 ;)

Jaime noticed his role in Winterfell shifting after events at the rebel village. He was still training people with Brienne but more often than not he was interrupted by Sansa asking him to come and help her. Not in these exact words but that’s what it was, his lady needed an advice and he gave it.

At some point he started coming to her after training asking if she needed something and staying with her permission. Sometimes they talked about small things that needed to be done the next day, sometimes they sat in a quiet, each of them lost in their thoughts. Sometimes he told her about his childhood. About Casterly Rock, how huge it was and how he loved growing up there, they were silly stories about jumping off cliffs and living.  She smiled at him when she heard that and he appreciated every one of her smiles. When she felt like it, she’d share some of her own stories about riding and exploring the lands and Arya pranking all of her siblings. She got a little sad every time she finished and he didn’t say anything, let her deal with her grief on her own until her eyes lost that sad expression and she’s ready to continue.

She still needed a moment to react when he calls her name when she didn’t expect it and he didn’t think it will go away any time soon. He said her name a lot, a reminder and he could see that she’s grateful. When he couldn’t sleep at night and saw her fleeing into the godswood, he followed her and talked to her softly while keeping her firmly against him, trying to calm down her sobs. She still seemed to be ashamed but didn’t try to shut him out immediately instead letting him rock her slowly and stroke her hair. It felt good to hold her in her arms , to soothe her. In moments of weakness he wondered how would her skin against his, how would her pretty mouth taste… But these were moments of weakness and as he had thought when he came here, Sansa Stark was  Queen in the North in everything but a name. He was treated with her cold distance during the day just as he was another one of her subjects to are for but also order around. She was Queen made of ice and no one would get away with disrespecting her or getting more familiar than she found it suitable. Jaime called her a lady every time as he was no different than any other of her subject except for that time in godswood when she needed him. Needed to be grounded and held and feel that there was a reason for her to be Sansa again.

Lords of the North may think that they were close with her because of the shared land and love for Ned Stark but Jaime was the one who got to hold her together at her most vulnerable, to coax her to smile while her tears dried on her face.

“Why do you keep coming here?” she asked once sitting on the grass with her back against his chest, her hands clenching his own that kept her in place firmly.

“Nights seem to be uneventful here except for your little episodes” he teased.

“I told you, it has happened many times already before you came. You don’t need to be here, I can handle myself”

“I never said, you couldn’t” said Jaime simply, dropping a small kiss at the top of her head.

He knew she didn’t need him but could see that she liked the comfort he offered and that was enough to keep coming.

One day, they were sitting in her solar where she allowed him to help with the tone of correspondence she got so he looked at the letters and gave her only the most  important ones that she needed to answer in person when he noticed two letters with dragon sigil. One from the Queen and another one from his brother. He clenched his jaw and didn’t say a word, not opening either one just passing it to her. She raised her head and sighed before asking tentively:  “Why don’t you write to him? He asks about you, you know? Said he wasn’t ready to write directly but maybe you are.”

“We didn’t part in the best way” said Jaime trying not the stare at the letters.

“I don’t what happened when Tyrion went away to find Daenerys. But I do know that we owe him our lives. Write to him” she said gently before breaking the sigil of the letter from the Queen and reading her frown deepening before she wrote a quick reply as if she had it memorised.

“Dragon Queen wants something again?’

He certainly didn’t expect the glare she gave him. “That is something between the Queen and me, Ser Jaime”

She was cold and distant and he felt that the whole connection they’ve made disappeared into thin air. When he asked Brienne what could have happened to make Sansa so upset she looked at him funnily before telling him that he was spending way more time with Lady Sansa that she did so he should answer this question himself.

The problem was, Sansa started avoiding him. No, avoiding was too strong, she stopped seeking out his company and was polite to him when he offered his but that’s it. He still went to her solar in the evenings trying to coax her from her wall of ice with teasing but she remained unmoved. It lasted about a week so far but it felt like eternity.

He was sitting with her and helping with correspondence when he found another letter from the Queen. And two more from his brother, one addressed to Jaime himself.  He looked up at her with confusion and she just shrugged and allowed him to leave to read the letter as she said it was rather private affair.

The content of the letter was short and  far from the emotional one and Jaime felt that he missed his brother and the connection they had. Tyrion spoke very little of the court and new queen, asked something about Jaime’s stay in a polite manner and at the end there was a request that made his gut twist in a way it hadn’t since he found out that his sister wasn’t faithful to him.

Tyrion said that his marriage was resolved despite his promise to Sansa that it will last as long as it can but the Queen ran out of patience and that she expected Sansa to marry and soon so that she could produce heirs. He wrote that so far she was protecting herself with rebuilding North from the Queen and with her still going marriage with Tyrion from the lords who were interested but if she kept stalling Dragon Queen would force her anyway. He was asking Jaime to convince her to look for someone suitable, someone who wouldn’t hurt her.

Somehow, when Jaime spent months with her, talking and holding her and helping, he never once thought that she might have to remarry. She was married to Tyrion and that was it. But the queen wanted her to have heirs and Jaime thought about one of these lords just waiting to put their hands on this amazing woman to claim her body and her lands that should be hers alone. He tried to pretend that it had nothing to do with burning jealousy in his chest. 

Next time he noticed her she was talking to Lord Blackwood and from what Jaime remembered he had a home in Riverlands and an unmarried eldest son. He could be paranoid but considering Sansa’s polite and sweet sugary smile as she listened he concluded that marriage proposals started. Now, he knew next to nothing about this son despite the fact that Blackwoods were sworn to house Tully. Looking at his father, he could not be a suitable man for someone as strong as Sansa. The woman looked away for a second and when she noticed him her smile seemed to falter. Just a little.

Jaime couldn’t stand watching this so he moved to overlook the constructions. It was coming faster than he initially though, the wall finished long time ago and the first floor of the castle done, second one building slowly. Sansa said that if there is a need some people from wooden cabins could probably move and somehow live at this first floor. It wouldn’t be too comfortable but certainly warmer once the fire would be set. That was another development. Northerners still didn’t exactly trust him but they saw him advising Sansa in some ways. So when there was no training instead of sitting around he helped with organization of the rebuilding, making sure that no one was injured. Stuff that he never thought he would be doing but then again, he hadn’t predicted a lot of things in his life.

It was getting dark when he sent everyone away, to their families and regretfully walked into the direction of his own place. Usually he went to Sansa but seeing her seemed like a really bad idea especially after he saw her talking with Lord Blackwood.

He came inside his chamber only to see Sansa standing next to his bed and smiling at him a little. She shouldn’t be here and the closer she was to his bed the harder it was to fight off thoughts about her that he should not be having about lady of the castle. Like how would she sound while he entered her.

“Lady Stark” he said, putting his sword away.

“Do you mind taking a walk with me, Ser Jaime?” she asked clasping her hands together in front of her body. She looked almost demure.

“As you wish, my lady”

She took him to godswood. Somehow he took it as a good sign even though it was connected with her tears and fighting off Alayne. But then, here he held her in his arms as she was finding peace inside herself, he could touch her beautiful skin and her silky hair.

They walked next to each other, their arms brushing when she spoke: “My marriage to Tyrion is annulled. I am to marry again as fast as possible” her voice was flat and emotionless and he didn’t think he has ever heard it.

“You don’t look like you’re too excited, my lady” he noticed. She let out a laugh then, not a pleasant one, the one that had hysteric edge to it.

“Should I? I knew I would have to marry again but I thought … I hoped that I’d have more time.” Her voice died down as she led him as he realized to the weirwood, the heart tree.

“Lady Stark…” he started but was cut off.

“You have never called me lady in here and don’t you dare start now” her blue eyes were shining with some energy and emotion he could identify. She was looking at him and he couldn’t move away from her gaze. “Here, it’s just you and me, Jaime” the words were simple and yet it felt like it was something more.

“Sansa, marriage might not be so bad” _I wish you didn’t have to do it._

“The marriage has to be political match, to secure North further. I know that. I always did. But the Queen announced it to be now and that I should make sure I’d have a child soon, several actually, so the second one can be shipped off as Warden to King’s Landing.”  She stood there under the heart tree and told him this and there was nothing he could do.

“Sansa, if you’re worried about your future children, Tyrion won’t let anyone harmed them” he said slowly.

“I know” She said quickly and bit her lip. “I know” it was quitter, final.

He came closer to her, still few feet between and looked at her distressed face. Ice Queen, Lady of Winterfell was gone. There was  only Sansa and he felt drawn to the woman she became over the years.

“It’s been only few years since I left Vale. I liked being a Stark again”  she smiled sadly. “My husband, whoever he will be, will try to make me disappear or shape me into something I’m not. Hopefully he won’t harm me. And I know. I just don’t want… not yet”

Jaime couldn’t stand it, in two strides he was right in front of her, their bodies almost touching as his hands rose to cup her face gently. He wondered if she was going to call him off or hurt him for being this forward but he couldn’t stand listening to this amazing woman who achieved so much, tremble in fear because of something like marriage. He cursed everyone who made her this way.

“Sansa” he started when she hadn’t said anything to stop him and he still had all body parts. “You’re a Stark, you will always be a Stark. This is your home and whoever will be married to you has no right to tell you how to live and you better remember that, little wolf. You’ll find someone gentle, who will worship you because you deserve nothing less” Lies and lies and lies and she knew.

“I have no illusions when it comes to political matches.”

“Alright, then I will be there, by your side, you will be safe. That I can promise you” she looked at him with some kind of awe in her eyes and it felt like he was promising the world and not lack of abuse in loveless marriage. It wasn’t right. Though perhaps she might find love in it, who knows.

Sansa parted her lips for a second then closed it, he wanted nothing more than to taste her, just once. Would it be so bad?

“Why would you stay?”

She knew the answer, she had to. It was plain as day and he could see it, in her knowing eyes and a half-smile that she knew. Just once. His heart was beating faster and faster when he breathed:

“For you” and pressed his lips to hers. It was gentle, his mouth moving against hers ready to pull away if she so desired, savouring the taste of her, so sweet and addicting. Her hands found their way to the front of his shirt and he thought she wanted to stop, he pulled away regretfully, only a little, their lips still so close that he could feel little puffs of air as she exhaled  against his mouth.

“Please” she whispered, her eyes opening for a second, looking him in the eye and pulling him closer by his shirt, claiming his mouth with her own.

His flesh hand moved to her hair, enjoying the silky feeling as she shivered against him as they kissed, his tongue darting out in search of her sweet taste. His golden hand moved to her waist pressing her harder against him, feeling her with his whole body and his whole world was just Sansa. Her own hands shifted to his neck and when he nipped her lower lip, little wolf scratched him, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to arouse him more as he groaned into the kiss turning it even more intense. She was exquisite, making little noises of pleasure in the back of her throat, pressed against his body with the swell of her breast heaving and rubbing against his chest and he wanted her so much it hurt.

And then there was a fact that they were in her sacred place and she allowed it, she enjoyed it and welcomed it that alone made him hard and he was mildly aware that he had to put a stop to this soon if he didn’t want to ravage her. _He did._ But the thought of stopping was so unbearable he ignored it, instead leading her backwards into the tree, moving the hand from her hair back to her face and releasing her mouth that left her with a small moan of disappointment, her pretty mouth all dark and red and swollen. He kissed her cheek, such an innocent kiss compared to what they’ve done moments later before going lower to her chin and under her jaw. He nuzzled it for a moment just to hear her breathy sigh and mouthed at her neck sucking with enough pressure to make her move against the bark and his body but not enough to mark her. _She wasn’t his._ He moved with his lips down the column of her neck, her skin so soft he wanted to touch all of her, kiss every inch of this writhing sighing woman he had here, he moved up again, this time tasting her skin with the tip of his tongue until he was close to her ear and he nibbled lightly on her lobe before whispering how beautiful she is and how crazy she was making him, he moved to the spot just beneath her ear and sucked on the skin there, he must seem like an animal to her, feasting and tasting and groaning but she was so good. And when he kept mouthing at that spot  she let out a moan and he pulled away, feeling himself harden even more and knowing that one minute more and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself.

They were panting and smiling at each other, her all flushed against the white bark of the weirwood, a vision in the night, a vision he’d like to remember, ravished by him.

She took his hand and with an actual full blown smile on her face led him out of the sacred place. Some part of him was glad he tried not to think about Ned Stark watching his daughter and the Kingslayer giving in to passion. He thought that they would part as always, the memory of her sweet lips enough to help himself later but she didn’t release his hand, not for a second as she took him with her into her bedchamber. That beautiful smile never left her face and that was the Sansa he needed. Happy. Confident. _His._

She licked her lips and watched him with this excitement on her face when her hands move to the laces of her dress and he gulped, he wanted, Gods he wanted but she was to me married. He made his way to her stopped her hands with this own. “Sansa, I want to, I really do but you’re supposed to be a bride soon”

“Don’t worry your pretty head with my maidenhood. It’s long gone and there is nothing that can be done” his eyes widened at that and he wanted to ask but she cut in as usual “Queen knows. That means my suitors will now. And I want _you._ You’re mine, Jaime.

He won’t be her husband, he can’t give her anything really but this. That night belongs to them. Jaime lets go of her hands and kisses her hard on the mouth, opening her lips with his own and tracing his tongue over her swollen bottom lip and then touching her own, tasting her as she unlaces her dress quickly and lets it fall down and pool on the floor.

Jaime pulled away watching her in her sheer shift that did nothing to cover her body from his view and he could feel the desire burning in him. “Take this off” he growled and she gave him a mischievous smile, trying to toy with him, taking it slow but he had enough, he wanted her for too long now.

Her shift was taken off her so fast he was sure he torned it and there she was, standing in front of him, naked with her pale body, red hair so much more apparent on her skin. Her nipples were rosy and begging to be touched and kissed, he moved his face down, taking the erect peak into his mouth and licking it slowly, a low growl escaping him and she was making these little sounds again while he played with it. Soon enough he switched up and he needed to touch her so his gold her kept her in place while his flesh one moved up her him to her back and his fingertips moved over the puckered skin of scar tissue, seemingly not ending  and when he noticed that she stiffened, her eyes closed tightly, then he realized that he stopped his mistrations and focused on her scars.

Jaime straightened himself and touched her chin making her open her eyes. They were almost fearful, mostly there was shame in them. He reached out again and touched the roughened skin on her back, tracing it gently while he told her that she was the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. He walked around kissing the nape of her neck, biting down, making her shiver and then kissing some of her scars, adoring her body.

Sansa turned around, the desire clear in her eyes and took off his shirt, not waiting to even look, she kissed him hard, her naked body pressed against his, her warm soft breasts against his hard chest. She kissed his mouth before giving a playful nip to his neck, her hands touching muscles on his arms then going to his back, scraping his nails against his skin and all he could do was keep her tighter as she continues exploration of his body, her nails leaving red marks and god it felt good, her mouth was moving across his chest playing, mapping every part she could reach. Her second hand busied itself with laces of his breaches and he groaned, pulling away from her and at  her confused face he pushed her on the bed.

She watched him kick off his breeches and pounce at her, making her sequel and laugh before he kissed that laugh off her mouth. He didn’t think he has ever had a woman laugh this much simply out of happiness to be with him. It was always dark passion, always a secret.

“Come back to me” She whispered before she touched his cock, slowly as first, unsure. He grasped her hand in him and showed her how to do it.

“I’m with you. This night is ours alone” he let her stroke him few more times until he pushed her hand away and moved his mouth back to her breasts, the other hand massaging it. Sansa was moaning now and arching her back to be closer. His hand moved from her breasts between her legs, feeling how wet she was. He circled her clit few times, then rubbed it gently before entering her with two fingers, moving them and curving, pumping to hear her moan and groan and pant, these were one of the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard.

Soon he was moving faster and faster with his fingers, his thumb moving to rub her special place as Sansa was trashing above before freezing, her body stiffening and a loud moan escaping her face as she reached her peak. She looked at him with hooded eyes, her mind still blissful from release and he removed his fingers and used it to stroke himself firmly, waiting for Sansa to come around. When her mind cleared she rose on her knees to capture his mouth again, her hands fisted in his hair as she murmured against his lips:

“ I’m yours” _But only tonight_ went unsaid.

Jaime pushed her down again and entered her gently as she begged for him to go faster, harder and he complained, almost pounding into her as she kept telling him how good it felt to have him inside her and in return hear that she felt so good underneath him. Her cunt was gripping him strongly, giving him so much sensation that he needed her to finish and soon. He switched their position, less that gracefully but successful and she was riding him so good, her breasts were bouncing and she was beautiful above him, naked, flushed, panting, his hand moved to her mound her rubbed her clit in time with her bouncing and along with her pants, broken moans  kept leaving her mouth until she let one last longer and louder one and her cunt convulsed around him strongly making him spill inside her with a growl. Sansa cautiously moved up from him and tried to move away but he brought her down with both his hands so she laid on his chest. She looked at him weirdly, amused and propped her chin on his chest. “I need to clean myself up, let me go”

He didn’t want to. He wanted her to stay in his arms where she belonged. But she was right so he released her and let her take care of her body and then she came back, curling into his strong body, her face nuzzling into his neck. His left arm was around and he traced various patterns on skin of her arm and back, mimicking the same ones she was drawing on his stomach. “This is not our forever, you know that right?” she asked, still nuzzled into his neck, not looking at his face. His hand kept stroking her back as he answered:

“I know.” he kissed her temple tenderly and held her close. His heart was still racing from the pleasure he found in her body and Sansa kept releasing these happy sighs, he could stay here. With this woman in his arms, both of them naked and vulnerable and together in the most intimate way. His fingertips traced patterns on her back, moving over the scars and she might have been ashamed of them but they were part of her. They showed how much she endured to be right here, in her home, Lady of Winterfell, with the lion in her bed. His heart was beating steadily and for the first time in a long time he felt truly alive.

Sansa was nuzzling his neck with her nose gently like a kitten before she bit him playfully and he jumped a little before pinching her sides and making her laugh so rich  he was left breathless. He remembered that he wanted to make her smile once he came here, now he wanted to hear her laugh as often as possible, it was beautiful sound.

He found himself grinning at his little wolf with her flushed face and happiness clear on her face and realized that tonight was the first time he has ever seen this woman happy and it was all because of him. Drunk with a thought, he brought her closer and kissed that laughing mouth.

“Jaime” she sighed into the kiss and it was all breathy and while she still giggled a little making him kiss her harder, while he roamed over her body with his hands, both of them this time, soon enough followed by his mouth on her sweet skin until her laughter was replaced with shivering and moans of pleasure.

The night was theirs, Jaime kept reminding himself as he sank into her again and she was so responsive, demanding of him and pleading, giving herself to him completely in the night.

He decided that he liked her the most when the sun was coming up and she climbed on top of him and rode him, sunlight surrounding her, making her glow in an almost angelic way, her hair shining while she kept brushing them back, her eyes half-closed  from sleepiness and her moans quieter, sounding like she was almost purring. Sansa, sleepy enough, that he was guiding her hips in a lazy pace until both of them groaned and reached their peak. He liked her best like this and after when she laid on him exhausted and he could pet her and stroke her and feel her all over him, her smell, the touch of her skin.

The castle would be waking up soon and he couldn’t be here, he knew. Regretfully he pried half-asleep woman from himself and sat up, trying to ignore her sounds of protest. He dressed himself, a little clumsily, and looked at the bed, seeing Sansa curled up in a bed, watching him, with fur covering her and walked to her to steal one more kiss.

“Have a good day, my lady” he winked at her and slipped away from her bedchamber not waiting for her response.

Jaime knew that his happiness was short-lived and Sansa talking to Lord Blackwood again reminded him of that but he couldn’t help but smile to himself as he remembered their lovemaking and her sweet kisses. Brienne looked at him like he was crazy but he could bear it. He knew better that to show his affection to her in public, he was used to it with Cersei.

The second the thought crossed his mind he felt something closing in on him. He couldn’t show his affection because of his name and soon he would watch his woman say the sacred vows to another. _Stupid, stupid man who never learns._

He’d do better for himself if he seduced some tavern wench but no, the Queen in the North. The woman so strong and yet so kind, haunted by her past just like he was. Jaime watched her talk with her suitor and admired these sugary smiles that she was giving out like candies, making the idiot swoon. But these smiles meant nothing, simply the curve of her lovely lips but the rest of her face was guarded. Her posture was stiff and he knew that she was uncomfortable with these advances, it was subtle but there.

He wanted to leave, for a second, when he realized that it was the same story all over again. But he promised. That he’ll stay and protect her. And he kept promises to Ladies Stark. Though he doubted that Catelyn Stark would appreciate him making love to her daughter.

Sansa came looking for him while he was talking to Brienne, he excused himself and followed his lady. She led him to her solar where she took place behind her desk. “The Queen wrote to me again”

Jaime raised his eyebrow, wondering what on Earth could Daenerys want now. He sat down on a chair closest to her and asked as much, earning himself a glare at calling the Queen by her name and without honorifics.

“ _Queen_ Daenerys wanted me to know that she wished that the wedding would take place in two months since she would be able to travel then. She also informed me that if I’m unable to find someone in the North, she heard that I was to be betrothed to Willas Tyrell and she liked the idea.”  Sansa’s voice was emotionless just as her expression.

“And why do you share that information with me, Lady Stark?” his tone wasn’t pleasant but he still remember realizing that it’s just like it was w Cersei that he didn’t care if he was an asshole. Sansa looked at him with a flash of something, hurt maybe, before she answered:

“I need you to make sure that at least part of the castle is secured so I have a place for the Queen.” Her voice was cold and honestly, he deserved it. “Also make sure that no one disturbs me since I have meeting. That would be all” she dismissed him.

He left, trying to swallow his pride. He couldn’t really demand anything from her, could he?

Jaime got back to his duties, staying longer than usual since he wasn’t too keen on getting back to cold bed after the day before and he doubted that Sansa would talk to him after their cold encounter. When he entered his bedchamber and got to bed he fell asleep almost immediately only to soon be woken up by someone slipping into his bed.

He opened his eyes only to see Sansa curling herself against his side. “Sansa?” Her arm was laying on his chest and her head nestled under his chin, her breath tickling his neck. “Do you want me to go?” She murmured. His hand sneaked around her to rest on her hip and his mind was slowly clearing up from sleep.

“No” she raised her head and looked at him with these blue eyes.

“I’m still getting married in two months”

“I know, I want you to stay, Sansa” He sat up on the bed and helped her move up. “I want you here” he kissed her lips softly “with me” another kiss laid on her cheek.

“Even if I’m promised to another?” she sighed as next his lips travelled to her neck.

He didn’t answer that, instead sucking on her pulse point lightly and then tracing his lips over her collarbone. They touched and explored each other, they were in no hurry, tracing newly discovered skin when they removed their clothes and then moving together lazily, stealing sounds of passion from each other’s lips with a kiss.

They fell asleep together and she was gone before sunrise.

Days went by and she mentioned few times that it doesn’t seem fair to him, to keep him in her bed but all he did was silence her with a kiss. He watched her flinch away subtly from all her suitors when they tried to as much as touch the strands of her hair and remembered her clinging to him at night, his own hand fisted in that beautiful silky red hair. She still valued his advice as much as she did other lords and still kept her distance when they could be seen. Although Jaime suspected that a lot of people already noticed them sneaking out at night even though no one admitted it to their faces.

The month has gone by with no engagement but she had to prepare the wedding so she was busy with trying to figure out everything while being really mad that she was forced to do something so unnecessary.

“I just don’t get why do I have to marry the North before I rebuild it” she said exasperated while laying with him, her head on his thigh as he played with her hair absent-mindedly.  That’s how she called it. “Marrying the North”. She needed the marriage to keep the North to herself and not under a strict control of the Queen.

“I think Daenerys is aware just how long it will take you to rebuild it” he said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

“So? It’s not like I can do anything to her. She has three dragons and I have half-build castle.” She whined.

With her people she was composed and explained how wedding preparations would make the Queen happier and that meant their land in better condition. With him, she let it all out, anger and irritation. She didn’t have to pretend with him and she took full advantage of it.

“You need to choose someone, Sansa” he said, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb and chuckling when she bit him.

“Yes, I know. I just keep thinking how I won’t be a Stark again and that keeps me from deciding.”

“Hey, little wolf” he called and she glared at him but he ignored it “What is your saying? There must always be a Stark at Winterfell. No discussion, you’re not changing anything. Whoever it is, he will be marrying into your family not the other way around”

She smiled at him gratefully and kissed his palm. “You’re right. Thank you”.

A week later she found herself a husband. He was from a good Northern family and seemed harmless and gentle. That was all she could ask for, as she confessed to Jaime while he was teasing her with his fingers. While she wasn’t busy organizing their wedding, she spend time with her fiancé, courting properly with Brienne in a line of sight and at night she would talk to Jaime when they laid in bed with their lips swollen and their hearts racing after their love making.

Daenerys Stormborn came to Winterfell few days before the wedding. She arrived on her dragon which vexed Sansa because her people were scared to even walk outside. With the Queen came Tyrion and some of her court. Jaime was glad to see his brother, he spent a long time just drinking with him and talking. He knew that Tyrion talked to Sansa in private a lot but she didn’t share the topic of this conversation and he didn’t press.

Two days before the wedding Tyrion asked Jaime if he knew that smallfolk was talking about him and Lady of Winterfell.

“Let them talk” Jaime shrugged, he didn’t care what they thought, not if what they were doing made her happy.

“Did she ever tell you when she lost her maidenhood?” Tyrion was well in his cups and looking at Jaime curiously.

“No, and I never asked” _I tried._

“There was a reason why Petyr Baelish died and it was not sickly lork Arryn” Tyrion downed another cup and Jaime felt rage feeling his veins. But the man was dead and Sansa never said anything so instead of talking to her he worshipped her body hoping that she would never think about that awful man again.

A day before Daenerys asked him for a little talk and he felt weird when the woman asked about the nature of his relations with Sansa. He couldn’t help thinking that it was their and not the goddamn court matter but apparently he was wrong. Instead of saying that he told the Queen that she should ask Lady Sansa and not him.

“Remember that tomorrow she won’t be yours anymore” Her violet eyes shone with something that looked like pity. He excused himself.

The night before her wedding Sansa spent laying in his arms.

They made love and kissed, soaking in the skin to skin contact, his slightly golden against her pale almost porcelain body. She was kissing his neck, imprinting him with something of her own when he slipped. “I love you”.

She froze above him and looked down at him as if he betrayed her. He cupped her face quickly and started talking before she could say something they would both regret. “Shh, you knew, sweet girl, you knew already.  You don’t need to say anything” he pecked her on the lips and looked as her features softened and she leaned in to kiss him. She didn’t say she loved him and she probably never would but he could feel it in a way with how her sweet lips were moving against his, pulling a little at his lip, her tongue pressing inside, moving with his and how shaky her breathing was. All these small gestures, her hands around his neck, keeping him close, stroking along his skin. She felt it too.

The next day she was staying under the heart tree when he first kissed her and she said her vows to the man she didn’t love. Most of the North and the Queen’s court looked at them as the Queen gave Sansa away and he might have imagined it but people who were from around here seemed to steal glances at him, pity in their eyes. He stood straight, trying to ignore them, focused on Lady of Winterfell as she said that she was taking that man for her husband. And if she snuck a glance at him during these vows, no one but him noticed.

Daenerys was wrong. Sansa didn’t belong to anyone. Not to Jaime, not to that man who called himself her husband. She meant what she said. She might have said vows to a man but it was the North she was marrying because after all these years, his little wolf, was home and she would never abandon it again.


End file.
